Merlin s apprentic returns to Atlantis
by molly3105
Summary: When Amelia was asked to join the Atlantis expedition she jumped at the chance to see the lost city up close, she just didn t expect to learn an 10.000 year old secret about herself. Join Amelia and her friend as the discover the pegasus galaxy and the secret that hides in the shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Mueller was sitting in her office as she looked from the clock on the wall and down to the ancient text that was laying in front of her on her desk with a worried look on her face because she was no closer to understanding the meaning of the text then she was two months ago,and she was running out of time.

"It is time kiddo." A voice said.

Amelia looked up to see Jack leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled at her.

"Is it time already?" Amelia asked as she looked down at the text in front of her, letting out a deep sigh.

"The are about to begin dialing the gate at any moment." Jack said as he walked over to stand in front of her desk and he could see the scared look on her face that he knew she was trying to hide, but was falling at it because he knew her so well after. Jack leaned in hands in over the table, taking both of her hands into his.

"I am scared Jack" Amelia confessed as she looked up at him.

"I know." Jack told her as he squeezed her hand." Say after me."

"What?"

" I am Amelia Mueller a member of SG1 and i kick ass! Come on say it." Jack said as he put a hand behind his ear as he waited for her to say it out loud.

Amelia let out a deep breath." I am Amelia Mueller a member of SG1 and i kick ass."

"That you do." A deep voice said.

Amelia turned her head and she smile when she saw teal`c standing in the doorway with his arms behind his back.

"You came." Amelia said with relief in her voice that he made it.

Teal´c smiled at her before bowing his head towards her.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Amelia said as she pushed her chair away from her desk as she bowed down to grab her backpack off the floor and another smile came as she saw Daniel standing beside Teal´c.

"It is never goodbye, you of all people should know that." A new voice said as he walked into the office as he held out his arms to her.

Amelia dropped the bag onto the floor as she waked over to Daniel, putting her arms around him as she reasted her head against the mans chest.

"Imos atopar no Atlantis." Amelia whispered against the mans chest."

" Imos atopar no Atlantis." Daniel whispered back as he kissed her head.

"Okay kids let get this show started." Jack said, clapping his hand together, walking out of the offices.

Daniel walked over to grab the backpack as he walked over to her. holding out his hand to her. Amelia smiled as she took his hand into her own as the walked out, she turned around to look inside her offices for the last time before the two of them walked down the hall.

"You sure you want to do this?" Daniel asked her as they stood out side the gate room, looking inside to see all the ...and...that was standing around waiting for what ever that was about the happen.

"I am as ready as i ever will be." Amelia said as she turned her head up at the man she would miss most of all.

"Why do i feel like i am losing my best friend." Daniel said as he turned his head back to look at her.

"You will never lose me." Amelia said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before looking into his eyes and she was about to say something when she hears someone call out her name, She turns around to see Aiden Ford waving his hand at her.

"I should go." She said, looking back at Daniel, giving him one last smile as she stepped into the gate room and feels Daniels hand slipping out of hers.

Amelia walks towards Ford and she saw Sumner was talking to a man and the man must have said something because he turned around with grim look on his face.

"Listen up!" A voice said.

Amelia turned her head to see Elisabeth Weir walking into the gate room as she went to take her place on the ramp so she could look see everyone and her eyes stopped on Amelia for a moment with a smile before looking back at everyone.

"We´re about to try and make a connection, We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take and we may only get this one chance at this. So if we are able to achieve a stable wormhole, we´re not going to risk shutting the gate down. We´ll send in the MALP probe, check for visibility and go. Everything in one go." She said, looking down at Amelia before she continued.

"Now, everyone of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the best and brightest and in the light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you`re also the bravest. I hope we all will return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore. But as all of you know, we may never be able to return home.

Amelia turne around to look up at the control room to see Daniel and Jack were looking Down at her. Amelia turned back to look at Elisabeth, but as she did she saw a man with dark brow hair turn his gaze towards her and their eyes meet and the stood there staring at each other before Amelia pulled her eyes away from his as she looked up at Elisabeth.

"I´d like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation." She said as she looked around the room and she smiled when she did not her anyone say a hear a word.

"Begin the dialing sequence." She said, walking down the ramp.

"So."

Amelia turned around as she made a sound in the back of her throat as she saw Bates walking towards her.

"Bates." She said as she crossed her arms over her p-90 as he stood in front of her and the stared each other down until the she heard the gate started to move. She pushed Bates with the end of her p-90 as she turned to look over at the gate.

"Just remember you dont have the general there to protect you." she heard him say as he pushed his shoulder against her as he walked past her and she was about to opened her mouth when all of the sudden she felt a hand reasting on her shoulder.

"Dont let the man get to you lassie." She heard a scottish voice tell her.

Amelia smiled as she turned her head to the side to find Carson standing beside her with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey doc." She said as she have the man a one armed hug, smiling to herself as she felt the man hug her back.

"So you ready?" She asked as the both turned in time to see the MAPL being send through the event horizon.

"No. Not really." the man told her as he stared into the event horizon as the with fear written on his face.

"You will be fine Carson." Amelia said as she rubbed the mans shoulder, they both turned their head towards Sumner when the heard him call out.

"Let´s go people. We dont know how much power we got. Security team 1 and 2, your are up frist." Sumner said, walking up the ramp"All other personal will follow on our signal."Sumner said, turning back to look into the event horizon ."Once on the other side, keep moving , clear the debarkation area. On my lead."

"Hold on colonel." Amelia heard Elisabeth call out, she turned her head to see Elisabeth walking into the gate room as she took her backpack of the floor as she walked up the ramp."We go through together." She said as she moved her backpack over her shoulders.

"Expedition team, move out." Sumner yelled as the stepped through the gate together with the security team following behind them.

Amelia looked up at the gate room one last time and she saw the three men holding up their hands to her and she reached her hand up at them and she felt the tears behind her eyes, turning back around she took a deep breath as she put a hand on Carson back.

"What does it feel like?" The man asked nervous as he turned to look at her as they walked up the ramp.

"You wont feel a thing." She said with a grin on her face as she pushed him into the event horizon, taking a deep breath herself before walking into it herself.

Somewhere far, far away a voice could be heard throughout the galaxy as it grow stronger and stronger as it flooded though the air." She has returned." Then it disappeared just as fast and the galaxy was once again left in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia stepped through the event horizon alongside Carson, who turned back to look at the gate, looking a little green as he took a deep breath.

"You okay, Doc?" She asked, smiling as Carson turned around to look at her for a few second before looking around the room they were standing in.

Amelia she to turned around to look around the room, she saw two man walking up the large staircase there was in the back of the room and as they set their feet`s on the staircase it started to light up, she follow the light as they continued up the stair and she saw the lead the upper levels to the right.

"who is doing that" She heard Elisabeth asked.

She moved her eyes away from the staircase and as she looked around the room , she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach like something were bad was going to happen.

"Amelia."

Amelia turned around to see Elisabeth walking down the stairs with a smile on her face as she lifted the radio up to her mouth as she stopped beside her as she looked towards the gate.

"General O´Neill? Atlantis base offers greetings from the pegasus galaxy. You ma cut the power." Elisabeth said into the radio.

A few seconds later, a bottle of champagne rolls through the gate and then it shuts of, leaving the room in darkness. Amelia sees Elisabeth pick up the bottle as she reads the tag and then she looks over at Emelia.

"What?" Amelia asks as Elisabeth walks over to her as she holds out the bottle to her.

"Estar segrou ?" Elisabeth said with a raised eyebrow.

"It means to stay safe." Amelia told the other woman with a smile on her face.

"You and Dr. Jackson always did have your on way of talking to each other."the woman said with a smile on her face as she turned and walked back up the steps and into a room on the upper levels.

"Shall we have a look around?" Carson asks as he all of the sudden stood beside her.

"I don`t think that is a good idea Doc." she said as she grows more nervous by the seconds.

"It is called an expedition is it not?" Carson said as he moved his arm around her as he lead them out of the gate room and they walked down a dark hallway, but as the walked further down the hall the light started to show as the kept walking further and further into the city and after what felt like forever. then all of the sudden a door opened and they both took a step backwards as they stood there looking at each other before walking between the sliding door and into the room. They saw a platform in the middle of the room.

"What is this?" Carson said as he walked over to the panel and he stepped onto it and all of the sudden a woman appeared on the platform.

Amelia raised her weapon towards the women in shook because she was not expecting a woman to appear." What the hell Carson?" Amelia asked as she lowered her weapon as she moved it onto her back as she walked over to stand beside Carson as they both looked up the woman.

"You have the gene right?" She asked, looking up at Carson.

"aye." Carson said as he stood there staring at the woman with wide eyes.

Amelia moved her hand up and it when right though the woman." It is a hologram." She said, turning her head to see Carson was leaning on the panel and the woman started to spoke. They stood there listen to the woman as she spoke and when she came to a part about a bout a new enemy like they had never seen before, Amelia moved her finger up to her ear as she tried to contact McKay to tell him that she and Carson found something the need to see.

"In the hope of spreading new life in a galaxy where there appeared to none. Soon, the new life and prospered."

Amelia saw Elisabeth walked into the room With Sumner and McKay and a man she had never seen before and they stopped as the saw the woman standing on the platform walking.

"It is a hologram." Carson said as he saw them standing there looking at the woman with a look of wonder in their eyes" The recording is our seconds time through." Carson told theme, pointing a finger towards Amelia.

"That have we missed?" Sumner asked as he turned to look at the woman as she spoke.

"Not much." Carson said as he kept his gaze on the woman.

"...Exchange knowledge and friendship. In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit in this form." The woman spoke as a map over the planet in the galaxy appeared over their head. "Then one day our people set food upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept. Never before have we encountered beings with powers that rivalled our own. In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon the defenceless human worlds like a great scourge until finely only Atlantis remained."

Amelia looked up just like the others did to see the planets that started to slowly disappear and only a few planet was felt on the star map.

"This city´s great shield was powerful enough to withstand their weapons, but here we were besieged for many years. In an effort to save the last of your kind, we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis stargate was the one and only link back to earth form this galaxy and those who remained used it to return to that world that was one home. There the last survivors of Atlatis lived out the remainder of their lives. This city was left to slumber in the hope that our kind would one day return."

Carson stepped down from the platform as he turned to look at the others.

"Huh. So the story of Atlantis is true." McKay said, looking from Elisabeth over to Amelia." The great city that sank in the ocean."

"It just didn´t happen on earth." Amelia said, looking over her shoulder at McKay.

"The Greeks must have heard it from one of the surviving Ancients."MacKay said.

"I just don´t like the facet they got their asses kicked." Sumner said, looking over at Carson and Elisabeth.

Amelia turned her head to the side as she felt someone walking behind her in a hurry and she saw Grodin walking over to whisper something in McKay`s ear

Let´s see it again from the beginning." Carson said as he stepped back onto the panel and the woman reamused again, but he stepped off it just as quctliy when he heard McKay tell him to stop.

"Stop!" McKay yelled out as he held out his hand to stop Carson and you could see the scared look on his face as he saw Carson stepping of the platform, holding out his hand in front of him.

"McKay what is going on?" Elisabeth asked as she looks at him to see the look on both his and Grodin face`s.

"Power levels are dropping like a stone!" McKay said as he and Grodin started to walk out the room.

"What does that mean?"Sumner said, turning his head to the side to look at McKay.

McKay and Grodin turned around to look at the others , with worried look on both of there faces." It mean that if we don´t stop everything we are doing right now, we are dead!" McKay said as he and Grodin felt the room in a hurry.

Amelia stood in the room after everyone had followed after McKay, she was about to turn when she heard her name being said and she slowly turned to look at the woman. She shook her head, turning around and then she felt a hand grab a hold of her wrist and she looked up to see another woman had taking the woman`s place.

"You are in danger." The woman said and then she was gone in a blink off an eye.

Amelia stood there blinking her eyes to make sure she had seen the woman, she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see Ford standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ford.

"Yeah...Yeah." She said, turning back to where the woman stood a few seconds ago.

"Dr. Weir wants you in the control room." Ford said and the walked out of the room together.

Amelia walked and Ford walked up the stairs and she saw McKay pointing his finger to a large screen , showing a map of the city.

"The force field that is holding back the ocean had collapsed to minimum sustainable walked over to look over the ... " Why dont gate out?" She said, turning around to look at the others. Look.." McKay said as he pointed his finger to a part of the city on the map and you could see a part of it was beginning to turn read" See here and here where the shield´s failed and the city is flooded. It could have happened years ago." This section is likely more protected because of the stargate." McKay said as he looked around the room, they all where standing in.

"What of it fails completely?" The man she saw in the room asked.

"It is a matter of when, not if."McKay told the man as he walked past Elisabeth and over to one of the control panels.

"Colonel Sumner, order your security teams to stop searching the city immediately." Elisabeth said as she turned and walked over where McKay stood looking down at the panel.

"That´s not going to be good enough." McKay said, looking op at Elisabeth.

"How much time do we have?"

"It is hard to say, hours, days maybe." McKay said because in reality he didn´t know how much time the had.

Amelia had been looking at the stargate, through out there convesiong so she hadden heard most of what the were saying until she turned around to hear Sumner ask of the could use the stargate.

"How about dialing out." Amelia asked.

"We don´t have enough power to return to earth." MacKay said as he looked over at her like she was stupid.

"I know that Einstein." She said with a smile on her face." I mean somewhere in this galaxy."

"Well, that´s should relatively easy. Fortunately, some of the ancient technology still uses good old-fashion push buttons, so we been able to accessed the stagate controls and a library of gate addresses." McKay said as he walked up behind Grodin who stood by the control panel, looking down at some buttons on the panel.

"That´s not all." Grodin said as he looked over at McKay and then back down at the panel, touching one of the buttons and the all looked over at the stargate to see what looked like a shield forming inside the gate it´s self.

"Just like the iris on the earth gate." Sumner said.

" Using power, using power, using power." McKay said getting annoyed as he played with his finger, trying not to lose his temper as Grodin shut the shield of off the gate.

"At least we won´t have uninvited guests." Elisabeth said, turning to look ar Sumner." Colonel, assemble a team. we need safe harbour or another power source."

"Lieutenant Ford, gather security teams." Sumner said as he walked ...

"Major, Amelia, I´d like you two to go alone." She said, looking between the two of them.

"Yes, Ma`am." The man said as he turned and walked after Sumner.

"Are you sure about this Elisabeth?" Amelia asked.

"I want you to go and make sure they dont do anything stupid." Elisabeth said with a pointed look on her face.

"Yes, Ma´am." Amelia, turning and walked down the stairs along side the man.

"John Sheppard." She heard the man say as she turned to look at him

"Amelia Mueller." She said with a smile on her face as the stopped in front of the gate as the waited for the go ahead.

"Mueller! You are with me." She heard Sumner call out , and as she walked over to stand beside Sumner she saw the sour look on Bates face.

"Teams of three.!" Sumner yelled as he nodded his head to Bates and Amelia as the three of them walked into the even horizon together.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia opened her eyes wide as she tried to concentrate on the figures she saw in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She heard a woman ask her.

Amelia blinked her eyes a few times and she saw a woman on her knees in front of her.

"Yea, i think so." She said as she tried to sit up, she gave the woman a tried smile as she helped her leaned her back against the wall.

"What happened?" Amelia asked, closing her eyes as she felt pain running through her body.

"You dont remember anything?" A voice asked.

She opened her eyes to see Sumner and Bates standing with there arms across there chest as the stared down at her.

She looked around to see they were in what looked like a cell of some kind and all of the sudden her eyes went wide as she looked up at the man she knew as Halling. "Your son?"

"You pushed Jinto out of the way as the beam coming towards you." Halling said as he bowed his head towards her." Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Amelia joked.

She saw the confused look on the man`s face so she was about to explain what she ment when she heard feet walking fast towards them. and the next thing she knew, someone was pulling her of the floor and she had to blink her with her eyes because she had a hard time to keep them open.

"Let go of her!" She heard Sumner yell before she felt her eyes close.

Amelia opened her eyes with a moan leaving her lips and she sat up and that is when she saw what looked to be what was left of a man, sitting in a chair on the other side of the table.

"I really hate this place." She said as she ran a hand down the back of her neck and she felt something wet so she moved her hand back so she could look at it, and she saw there was blood on her hand.

"Amelia!"

She looked up to see Sumner walking into the room with what she through most be the wraith following behind him.

"Are you okay?" Sumner asked as he moved his hand to her cheek as he lifted her head upwards as he looked into her eyes.

"My head hurt, but other then that i am fine." She said as her saw something jumping down onto the floor.

"Oh, God!" Amelia said out loud as she saw what looked like to be a woman in front of the two of then. The woman leaned her head to the side as she snarled at them

"You must feel hungry by now." The woman said with wide eyes as she walked closer towards them.

"What do you call yourself ?" The woman asked as she moved her eyes to Amelia for a few second before she turned back to Sumner.

"Colonel Marshall Sumner, united states marine Corps." Sumner said with his head held high.

"And you!" the woman asked, turning to Amelia but all of the sudden she hissed out loud as Sumner stepped in front of Amelia." Your name!" The woman said as she leaned her head to the side like she was expecting something to happen.

Amelia stepped around Sumner as she looked up at the woman." Amelia Mueller..." she closed her mouth as the woman ran a finger down the side of her cheek.

"So much fear on you! and so little on you." She said as she look back at Sumner.

"We travel through the stargate as peaceful explorers." Sumner said as he reaches out his hand, pulling Amelia behind him as they both turned to see the woman was walking along side the table.

"You must eat. yet you both resist your hunger. Why?" She asked as she leaned her head to the side as she glanced toward Amelia.

"Why did you take my people prisoner?" Sumner asked as he backed them further away form the woman.

"You trespassed on our feeding ground."

"Feeding ground?" Sumner asked, confused at to what she was talking about

"All living things must eat. In this i am sure we are similar." She said as she walked closer to them once more ." You feel hunger even now. I can sense it." she said feelin annoyed.

"What do you call your world?" she asked all of the sudden as she looked between the two of them she snarled at Amelia before looking back at the Sumner.

Amelia didn`t understand what was happing as the woman stared at Sumner with a nasty smile on her face, but her eyes when wide when she heard Sumner say earth.

"It is not among our starts." the woman said as she leaned closer to Sumner`s face.

"No." He sturtted out.

Amelia tried to move around him, but she looked down to see he was trying to hold her back so she stood there waiting for what would happen next.

"Tell me of earth. How many more are there of your kind?" she asked as she moved even closer to his Sumner." Thousands?...Millions?. More..." She said as her eyes when wide with ...

"Our feeding ground has not been so rich in 10.000 years."She said as she turned her back to them.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked worried as she looked up at Sumner.

"What ever happens." Sumner said as he looked down at her with sweat running down his forehead." You stay..."

"Your will is strong." She said as she all of the sudden turned around to look at Amelia as she ran a finger over the chair the dead man was sitting in." This on begged for it`s life.

"Is that the kind of treatment we can expect for us and our people?" Amelia asked as her eyes filled with hatred towards the woman.

"As i have said, all living things must eat.

"Then we are don talking." Sumner said as he pushed Amelia back.

"I think not." She said as she walked over to looked between the Sumner and Amelia as she told them to kneel. Amelia turned her head to Sumner as the women ran a finger down the side of his cheek and she saw Sumner fall to his knees with a painted look showing on his face.

"I have not tasted such strength in so long." She said as she ran her finger down Sumner`s chest, ripping his shirt open with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Amelia, moved to stand in front of Sumner, holding out her hand to protect him as she started into the woman eyes, hoping she would not see the fear behind her eyes.

"You are something ells?" The woman and before Amelia knew what had happened the woman throw her across the room and she let out a moan as he back hit a wall behind her. Amelia tried to get back op on her feet as she heard Sumner tell the woman go to fell.

"Earth frist!" The woman said as she reached her hand up behind her head before she moved it back against Sumner chest and then his screams was the only thing that could be heard inside the room.

"No!" Amelia scream out as she stumpled to her feet.

"How many years must i take from you before you tell me what i wish to know?" The woman as she all of the sudden turned her head to see Amelia walking her way towards them and she let out a snarl before turning back to Sumner.

"Or shall i take them all?" she said as she moved her hand of Sumner in a hurry, turning around she grabbed Amelia around the ...as she lifted her off the ground as she snarled at her.

"Where is this new feeding ground?" She, staring into Amelia`s eyes." What are you?" The woman asked as she leaned like she was trying to smell something off her, the woman snarled." I will have you later." She said with a grin before once again throwing Amelia to the side as she when back to Sumner and the next thing Amelia knew someone was shacking her as the yelled out her name.

Amelia looked up to see Ford standing over her, holding out his hand to her. "Can you stand?"

Amelia tried to get up, but she fall back down with a scream as she felt the pain in her side and then she felt a set of hands talking a hold of her and she looked up to see Sheppard putting her arm around his neck as he lifted her off the ground.

"Can you walk?" Sheppard asked her as he looked into her eyes.

Amelia didn`t trust her voice so she nodded her head at the man as he put his arm around her back as the started to walk fast out of the room as she heard him talking to someone as the walked down through the halls of where ever the were.

Amelia stumpled as the hurried though the forest and all of the sudden she felt her feet give away under her, but before she could reach the ground she felt the man lift her in to his arms as he yelled over at Ford.

"Lieutenant, you take our six. I well take her back to the jumper. Hold on Amelia" She heard the Sheppard say right before her eyes closed.

Amelia opened her eyes and when she felt two set of hand on her arm she let out a scream until she saw Sheppard sitting on a chair beside her so she laded back down as she looked up at Sheppard.

"Sumner?"

"He didn`t make it." Sheppard told her and she saw guilt and sadness in Sheppard eyes so she reach out for his hand, she smiled as he placed his hand in hers.

"I would have done the same thing." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, maybe, but i have to live with it." Sheppard told her.

"We dont get to chose how we save, but i am glad you saved me." She smiled up at him." I am going to sleep some more." She said so she didn´t hear Sheppard tell her, he was glad he saved her to.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia ran trough the hallway of the city as she yelled sorry as she ran a couple of people over in her heast to get to the infirmary and she came to a holt just out side the doors.

"lass, are you okay. Carson asked as he turned to see her leaning over as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sheppard just told me McKay found an ancient device." She looked up to see McKay standing there with his eyes closed and it looked like he was sweating.

"Ah. You didn´t." Amelia said, shacking her head at the man as she walked over to stand in front of him. She looked down at the device that was stuck on his chest. Amelia reach out her hand to touch it, but as she did a greenish look shield came shimming around him.

"You really did it this time McKay." She told him with a laugh.

"Ah, I am a dead man." McKay said, opening his eyes to look at her

"Come one Sheppard want us to join them in the conference room she said as she pulled him out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

"You read Ancient right?" McKay asked as they walked down a fight of stairs and turned down the hallway that would lead them to the gate room.

"You know i do." She turned her head over her shoulder to see a worried look showing on McKay`s face.

"Wait..." Amelia said as the stopped out side the gate room." Are you telling me.." She pointed to the device." That you didn`t read the text before you put that thing on?" She asked with a laugh, leaning her head to the side because she didn`t need him to give her a answer because the both know the answer.

"No.. I..." McKay hurried into the gat room. Amelia followed behind him as he ran up the stairs and into the conference room and she walked in herself to her McKay call himself a dead man.

Amelia shook her head at him as she turned he head back to listen to what Elisabeth was saying.

Later that night. Amelia was walking down the hall when she heard talking coming from one of the room and she saw a screen. What are we..Oh popcorn." Amelia said with a smile on her face as she pulled up a chair as Ford reach out the bowl to her and she took it gladly as she turned towards the screen as she hears Sheppard say here it comes. Watch this." and she saw they were watching football.

"Flutie is back. Four seconds, three seconds, two seconds, one. Flutie throws. This game is over. Hail Mary. it is caught."

Amelia turned her head to see the joy on Sheppard`s face as he turned to Teyla as he said can you believe that?" And she could see the confucing in Teyla`s eyes as she looked from Sheppard to the screen.

"Should i not?" She asked as she looked back at Sheppard not really knowing what to say before looking towards Amelia for help.

"The defense didn`t think the quarterback could throw that far." Sheppard said as he pointed his hand towards the screen."

"The seem very happy." Teyla said not getting it as she looked back to the screen.

"They won one of the best games of all times against all odds." Sheppard said, eating some more popcorn.

"Flutie won the Heisman." Ford pitched in.

"And the they played in Canada." McKay said with a sad look on his face.

"He played hockey too?" Teyla asked confused towards McKay.

."What are you guys doing?" Elisabeth ask as she walked into the room.

"I am teaching Teyla how Football is the cornerstone of the western civilisation."

"And you didn`t invite me?"

"You like football?" Sheppard as, turning his head to look up at her.

"No, not really."...

"Come on. It`s real, unpredictable, it`s full of passion and beer, hot dogs."

"Cheerleaders." McKay said with a dreamy look on his face.

"I can`t understand. You are allowed one personal item and you chose this." Amelia said as she nodded her head towards the screen.

"It`s a metaphor." Sheppard said as he leaned his over to look at her." This entire expedition is the biggest Hail Mary in human history." Sheppard said as he looked back to the screen.

"Not the biggest Hail Mary." Amelia said with a smile on her face as she put some popcorin in her mouth.

"What is a Hail Mary?" Teyla asked, looking between Amelia and Sheppard.

"It is a play that you just saw." Sheppard said pointing to the screen.

"It`s named after a prayer." Amelia said as she looked towards Teyla.

"There`s this woman." Sheppard continued." And her name is Mary and she... Did i mention how much i like ferris wheels?" Sheppard said as he looked as he turned to Teyla.

Amelia woke as she heard Elisabeth voice coming into her room, she sat up in her head as she heard Elisabeth say out Jinto`s name and when she heard he was missing she jumped out of bed and out of her room in a hurry . She ran down the hall and she saw people was looking at her funny, but she didn`t think anything of it until she ran up the steps and into the control room and she saw all of them given her a double take so she looked down to see she was still in her black hot pants and pink top.

"What?" She asked as she turned around to see two marines staring at her bare lags and one of the marines smiled up at her, but she saw the smile vanished from his face and he turned his head as he looked straight ahead so she turned back to see Sheppard was staring the marine down.

Amelia was just about to open her mouth when she heard Jinto call out above her and she turned down to look at McKay who said by the control panel.

"Jinto!" Sheppard said into his radio.

"Major Sheppard." Jinto said out in a scared voice.

"Where are you?" Sheppard asked.

"I dont know."

"Jinto start from the beginning. Tell us were you are." Elisabeth told him and all of then waited for Jinto to answer.

"I was in the hall out side my quarters." They all turned to leave, but Sheppard turned around to look at her.

"You coming?"

"I think i should change into something else." She told him and she placed her han don her hip as she saw he was looking her up and down.

"The pants are cute." Sheppard said with a smile as he quickly turned and followed after the others.

Amelia hurried back to change into her uniform and as she left her quarters she heard McKay`s voice in her ear." Yes. I am here." She said as she walked down the hall.

"I need you down here." She hears him say and she raised an eyebrow because he sounded happy.

"you need me where?" She asked as she stopped walking because she didn`t know where she was going.

Sometime later in the lab. McKay and her was looking through the ancient text and the found out that the ancient had been doing research on a creature and their eyes when wide as the found out why.

Amelia looked towards the transporter and the door opened and Elisabeth and Sheppard stepped out and walked over to were the stood.

"What did you to find?" Sheppard asked.

"Believe it our not. Jinto didn`t touch anything of any consequence other that that." Pointing his finger over to a device that was sitting on the table, he got out of his chair as he walked over to press a button as it started to light up.

"It must have its own power source like the jumpers." He told them as he moved his hands behind his back, looking over at Amelia with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Elisabeth asked.

"A containment vessel for the creature." McKay said before Amelia could even open her mouth.

"And Jinto released it?" Sheppard said, looking down at the device.

"It seems that way." McKay said as he held up a finger as he looked down at the device." But as i suggested, the entity`s been causing our technical problems. Now, it was captured for observation. The ancients were researching Ascension."

"Really?" Elisabeth asks, looking between him and Amelia.

"What exactly is Ascension?" Sheppard ask as he turned to Amelia.

"At some point during their evolution, the Ancients reached a stage of being, where they rid themselves of heir bodies and rose to a higher plane, one in which they live as pure energy."

"Yes, but." McKay said, pointing a finger towards Amelia." This is the frist indication that there may have been evolutionary intervention to get there."

"A little gene therapy of their own." Sheppard said, looking down at the device.

"We haven`t read all the notes, but what we do know the entity is energy. It feeds on energy."

"Ford`s lucky to be alive." Amelia said as she looked down at the device before she to a step back.

McKay continued." The more it feeds, the bigger it gets and the more charged and deadly it becomes.

"It is intelligent?" Elisabeth asked.

"According to the research, it is sentient. But you would have more luck talking to a shark."

"You dont know that." Amelia said, turning to look over at McKay

"The thing will suck the power out of our generators and it will kill us all." He said as he looked over at her.

"What do we do about it?" Elisabeth asked as she looked over her should to see Amelia standing more our less behind Sheppard.

"It`s been trapped here since the Ancients left."

"I know i bee pissed." Sheppard said.

"Dont forget about being hungry." Amelia said as she leaned in over Sheppard shoulder to look at it.

"You two done?" McKay asked as she looked toward the two of them with annoyed look on his face before looking back to Elisabeth.

"This device was designed to attract it, capture it and hold it for observation. There is sill a chance we my still be able to get in back inside. I need more time to figure out how we get it back inside." He pointed to the device.

Amelia and Sheppard stood behind Elisabeth as the looked down at the laptop to see the entity going around in cirkles.

"It is not falling for the same tricks anymore." Elisabeth said as she followed the entity on the laptop in front of her.

"How smart is it?" Sheppard as he walked over to stand beside Amelia and ran his fingers up against her.

"Ah. This is much simpler that i thought. It is like a mousetrap. He said as eh pointed to a button on the device." This button makes it emit an energy signature to attract the creature and this one shuts it in." he said as he looked up at them with a worried look on his face." Someone has to press the bottom."

"I am not touching that thing!" Amelia said, holding her hand out in front of her as she backed away from them.

Sheppard turned to see the scared look she was trying to hide." I will do it." He said as he looked back to Elisabeth.

"Okay." McKay said as he turned around, but looking back at both Amelia and Elisabeth call out his name.

"You are still wearing that shield." Elisabeth said.

"Yeah, so?" McKay asked as he looked between the two woman.

" What Elisabeth means." Amelia said walking over closer to him." If something went wrong, the shield would protect you, right?" She ask as she looked down to see the greenish color on the device when away and they all looked down to see it landed in the palm of McKay`s hand.

"Ah." Amelia said as say the smile that came to McKay`s face as he pulled out a candy from the pocked of his jacked and eat it with a smile on his face.

"I had a feeling." Elisabeth said, looking towards Amila before the both looks down at the device.

"What do you mean? Has a feeling about what?" McKay asked as he eat more of the candy.

"You think i wanted it to come off?. I am not scared. i will do this." McKay told Elisabeth as he walked closer to her.

"No. No. That is okay. you might faint again." Sheppard told him.

McKay looked towards Amelia before looking back at Elisabeth and Sheppard. "It`s just not working any more. look" He said as he leaned in over Elisabeth to place the device on Sheppard chest." See. It dont work on you either."

"I just meant it wasn`t about to let you die." Elisabeth said as she looked over at him.

"It is a coincidence that it stopped working now. McKay said as he let his arms fall down to his side in..." I need a drik."

"Go." Sheppard told him.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Amelia asked, turning around to look at Sheppard with worry in her eyes."

Amelia walked down the hallway and she had the feeling like someone was following her so she turned around, but there was no on there. She shook her head, turning back around and her eyes wide with fear as she saw the dark shadow coming to ours her. The shadow came to our her and she didn`t know why, but she held out her hands in front of herself and as the shadow touch the tip of her finger, she saw a bright white light between her and the shadow.

"What the bloody hell!" She hears a voice say.

Amelia turned her head to the side to see Carson, standing there blinking his eyes like he didn`t believe what he was seeing, she turned her head back to see the shadow was truing to move around her.

"Dont!" Still holding out her hands as she moved in it path.

"What just happened?" Carson asked as he pointed his finger towards the shadow as it turned back the way it came.

"Carson." She turned around to look at the man." I think there is something wrong with me."

"I think we need to tell Dr Weir what just happened." Carson said as he moved his finger op to touch his earpiece.

"No. Dont!" Amelia said as she touch moved his hand away from his ear and she saw he looked at her like she was crazy.

"You cant tell Elisabeth our anyone what just happened." She begged him.

"This is not the first time something like this has happened ?"

"No." Amelia ran the back of her hand against her forehead." Remember that day we found the hologram of the woman." She asked him and Carson nodded his head so she continued." When you guys left another woman appeared and she told me i was in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"I dont know. But i have a feeling i should not have come here." Amelia told Carson.

Amelia hears Carson let out a sigh as he moved his arms around her as he smiled up at her." Let talk." He said as the walked down the hallway.

Later that night. Thing had calmed down, the entity was gone and Jinto was safe so people when about there way. Doing what ever the need to do.

"Amelia...wait!" She turned around to see Sheppard running down the hall to catch up with her.

"Yes." she looked it with a smile as he came to a stop in front of her.

"So." Sheppard said as he ran a nervous hand down the back of his neck as he looked at her.

"What is it?" Amelia asked as she turned to see people was looking at them as the walked by.

"Have dinner with me."

"I though we were going to dinner?" She pointed a finger towards the mess hall.

"No...Yes.. I mean just the two of us."

"You mean like a date?" She asked, taking a step closer to Sheppard.

"You are licking this a bit to much?" Sheppard asks with a smile.

"Maybe?" she smiled at him.

"So?"

"Yes, i would like to have dinner with you." She said as she turned on her feet and walked towards the mess hall, turning in the door way to look at Sheppard before walking in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get this damn thing off me." Sheppard said his voice lased with pain.

"We can`t." Teyla said.

"cut it off." Sheppard said as he gazed over at Amelia.

"Radio back that we`ve got an emergency." McKay yelled as he turned his head towards the front of the jumper.

"There must be something we can do." Teyla asks as she looked with worry eyes over at Sheppard.

"There`s an emergency first- aid kit behind the pilot seat. Go get it." McKay told her.

"Sheppard!" Amelia said out his name to get his attention.

"Everything we do to try and remove it makes the pain worse. Try and be still." She said, giving him a smile as he nodded his head at her.

"What am i expecting to find?" McKay asked as he looked through the first-aid kit.

"Something for the pain." Teyla

"He needs a doctor. Amelia said as she turned to look over her shoulder." How much longer?"

"Almost there." Ford yelled.

Amelia looked back to see Sheppard leaning his head against the jumper door as he closed his eyes for a moment , she was about to aske how he was doing when she felt to the side.

Amelia opened her eyes to see she was laying on the floor, she looked out in front of her and she was staring into the event horizon." Oh, no." she said as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" She heard Teyla asked form beside her.

"The drive pod... the wing things that stick out must have been failed to retract. That or the stagate shrank, which i highly doubt." McKay as he looked over at Amelia." This is a big problem."

"What can we do?" Teyla asked, turning her eyes on McKay.

"I don`t see anything we can do." McKay said as he started at the event horizon."This is a... a very, very big problem."

"You think?" Amelia said as she turned back to look at the event horizon and her eyes wide when she saw an arm sticking out of the horizon.

"Give me a hand." Amelia said as she crawled over to take grab a hold of Ford`s hand. Teyla and McKay came to over to help her as they pulled Ford back out of the event horizon."

"What the hell was that?" Ford said as he got to his feet as he looked at the event horizon." That`s strange." He said as she pulled on his vest.

"Yes, it is." McKay say as he looked to the event horizon.

"That is the...?" Ford asked, pointing his finger at the blueish puddie in front of them.

"Yes it is." McKay told him.

Ford looked around at he hear a scraping sound coming from the outside." Are we stuck?"

"Yes, we are. The engine pods failed to retract in time." McKay made a cirkle with his hand." It is a square page, round hole. he said as he moving the finger from his other hand around the cirkle.

"Can we pull the others out?" Ford asked.

"Our hans would dematerialise as soon as we cross the event horizon. It`s ... There is no way to reach them." McKay...

"The major?" Ford asked as he looked towards Amelia with a worried look on his face.

"He must have been knocked unconscious by the impact." She said as she ran a finger over his forehead to move so hair out of the way.

"Jumper one. This is Weir. What is your status?" The all heard in their earpi...

"This is Ford. The five of us are still here, but Markham and Stackhouse are inside the event horizon." Ford told Elisabeth as he turned his head towards the horizon.

"Say again?" Elisabeth said.

Ford got this his feet, folding his hands together in front of him, still starting at the horizon." Jumper One is lodged in the stargate. Teyla, Dr. McKay, Amelia and i are in the rear compartment with the major." Ford turned his head as he looks down at Sheppard." He`s in bad shape. Markham and Stackhouse are in the forward section.

"How did that happen?" Elisabeth asks.

"Engine pods." McKay said as he looks up at Ford with a annoyed look on his face.

"We think it was one of the engine pods." Ford tells her as he turnes his head to the side to see McKay giving him annoyed look. "There`s no way to be sure." Ford tells her as he turns back to the event horizon.

"It is the only possibility."MacKay said, shacking his head as he to turns his head to the horizon.

Amelia turned her head to look at Sheppard as she hears Elisabeth ask about the flight controls.

"Yes. Elisabeth." McKay get to his feet as he holds up a finger to ... whatever Ford was about to say."An intriguing conundrum, one i would love to discuss in details until the stargate shuts down and rips this ship cut.

"Rodney, calm down!"Amelia hears Elisabeth yell as she run her hand over Sheppard`s forehead as she looks down to see the bug on his neck was slowly starting to move and she could hear McKay yelling, shacking her head.

"We couldn`t ID the wraith base of operations from space like last time we were there, so we when to the same landing coordinates as before to get a closer look. But when we got there, there was nothing there only wraiths..."

"She hardly meant begin at the beginning." McKay said as he turned on Ford.

"She needs to know." Ford said as he turned to look at McKay.

"We have less them 38 minuet." Amelia hears McKay said, she turned to see him looking down at his watch.

"Why 38 minutes?" Elisabeth asks.

"Of Course." Amelia said to herself as she moves away from Sheppard as she turns to look at the event horizon.

"Because that`s the maximum amount of time a stargate can remain open. It`s one of the more immutable laws of wormholes physics." McKay said as he once again looks down at his watch." Oh, my. Look at the time. it´s now more like 35 minutes!"

"What do you need?" Elisabeth ask.

"Help." McKay told her.

"Let me put Kavanagh, Grodin and Simpson in a room, see what they come up with."

"That is good and the Czech whose name i never could remember." McKay said.

" DR. Zelenka." Amelia said, shacking her head as she turns back to Sheppard.

"That`s him. We will work it at our end."

"What else?" Elisabeth asks."

"We will call you. thank you." McKay said as he touch his earpiece as he turned to grab his data pad off the seat behind him.

Amelia turned her head as she felt finger move over the front of her hand, she turned to see Sheppard was looking at her with a tried smile on his face and for a moment the sat there looking into each other eyes before Sheppard turned toward Teyla.

"Hi, Teyla." Sheppard said as followed her with his eyes as she sat down on the other side of him and he looked between the two women." Are you both alright?".

"I am fine." Teyla said confused as to way he would ask something like that when he was the one in pain.

"Amelia..."

"I am fine." She told him as she ran her fingers over his forehead" You should try and relax."

"Something tells me we haven`t made it to Atlantis yet." Sheppard said as he turned away from Amelia to look at Teyla.

"No." Teyla told Sheppard with a sigh.

Sheppard turned to look at Amelia but stopped as he saw Ford and McKay standing in front of the event horizon with worried looks shown on their faces.

"Ford?"

"What is that?" Sheppard ask as he looks over at McKay.

"We are stuck." Amelia told him.

"We are what?" Sheppard said, turning back to look at Amelia.

"In the gate." Said Ford.

"You mean my day just got worse?" Sheppard said as he closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the jumper door.

"We are going with the assumption it was one of the drive pods. There`s no way of knowing, but if you know a way of retracting the mechanism..."

Sheppard opened his eyes to look at McKay." The cockpit on the left."

"The cockpit is demolecularised." McKay said, pointing his finger towards the event horizon." How about somewhere back here?" He asks looking back at the others.

Sheppard licks his lips as he looks around the jumper." No." He says, looking over at McKay.

"I didn`t think so. I will be a food and a half over there taking some reading. Fell free to talk amongst yourselves." McKay said as he pointed a finger over to the other side of the jumper.

Amelia gave Sheppard a soft smile as she turned her head to find McKay sitting on the seat with his head down in his data pad.

"Ha." McKay said as he looked up from the data pad and over to the cockpit as he reaches out his hand to close the door.

"Why did you close the doors?" Ford ask as he moves his flashligt over at McKay.

"So when the stargate shuts down, we are not directly exposed to space." McKay said as he moves his flashligt over to Shin the light on Ford making him turns his head away as he asks if it will hold.

"I just prefer hypoxia to decompression. It is a personal thing." He says as he waves his hand up beside his face.

"The air`s is going to get thin in here. so calm down." Amelia hears Ford tell McKay.

"Wait till you see how thin it gest in 27 minutes."

"Mackay."

"Vacuum!" McKay yells."

Amelia turns her head to tell McKay to calm down when she feels fingers squeezes down hard on her hand, she turns to see the panted look on Sheppard`s face as he tells McKay to knock it of.

"am i the only one that truly comprehend how screwed we are!" He yells as he turns towards Sheppard.

"Don`t talk to me about screwed" Sheppard yells before pausing for a few seconds. And let`s not give up on Markham and Stackhouse either." Sheppard tells McKay as he once gain squeezes down on Amelia`s hand." There`s plenty of time to solve this thing. But you got to stop using your mouth and start using your brain." Sheppard tells him.

"I`m sorry . I`m just.. I react to certain doom a certain way. It is a bad habit and..." He looks around the ship as he tells them that maybe there is a manually was too retract it.

"Yeah, maybe." Sheppard tells him as he turns to look at Amelia.

"How are you feeling?" Amelia ask as she squeezes his hand.

"You seem stronger."Teyla says as she moves her folded jacked behind his head to support it.

"It`s just the pain`s not that bad now." He said as he sees the worried look in Amelia`s eyes.

"That is good." Ford says as he sit down on the jumper seat as he looks down at Sheppard.

"No, it isn`t. I can`t feel my lags. My hands and arms are numb. i can barely move them. The feeling`s creeping up." Sheppard says as he no longer feel Amelias hand around his.

"Look, Lieutenant..." Sheppard says as he looks up at Ford." What I`m trying to say is if you don`t get this damn thing off me..." He looks down at Amelia before looking back at Ford. " I have even less time than you do."

"Lieutenant, get your knife out and cut this damn thing off. it can`t hurt as much as it did last time." Sheppard tells Ford.

"We almost lost you." Amelia told him as she squeezes his hand hoping he can feet it, but the hope died when she doesn`t feel him squeezes her hand back.

"You are going to lose me anyways." Sheppard says, leaning his head to the side so he can look at Amelia.

"We tried when we were on the planet." Ford said as he get`s down on his knees beside Amelia." We tried everything."

"Everything Ford did just hurt you more." Amelia said, looking up at him." The thing just heals itself." She said, looking over at the thing on his neck.

"It feeds on your strength... like a Wraith." Teyla said.

"You had to say that." Sheppard ask her as he looked over at her.

"My father often told stories od a creature such as this. I through he was just trying to keep the children from straying from our camp."

"Did he tell you how to kill it?" Amelia asks as she turnes around to look at Teyla.

Amelia see Teyla shacking her head as she looks up at her.

"I´m not sure we can." Said Ford.

"Well, i could use a second opinion." Sheppard tells the three of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get Beckett on the radio." Sheppard says, looking up at McKay.

"This is Beckett. How`s our patient?" The all hears Carson ask.

"This is Ford. Major Sheppard is conscious, but the creature`s still latched into him." Ford tells Carson as Sheppard ask how he feels about making house calls.

"I would if i could major Sheppard. You just have to settle for a long distance. " He says and they all could hear him paused before he said he hears Sheppard has something of a cling-on."

Sheppard looks between the others with some what of a smile on his face as he told Carson that was funny.

"It`s like the ugliest damn tick you ever seen."

"How did it attach itself?" Carson asks.

"We were on our way back to the jumper with the wraith shooting at us."

"Can you describe it to me?" Carson asks.

"Yes, sir." Ford says as he turns to look at the creature on Sheppard`s neck.

"Teo feet in length, including the tail. That`s wrapped under his armpit. It got two sharp spiny things in his neck." Ford tells him.

"I need more than that, son." Carson tells Ford.

"Four lags, I guess you could call them that. The are wrapped around his throat. I can`t see any eyes." Ford says as he moves his flashlight over to the creature to get a better look at it. "It´s got a hard shell, but there`s a soft leechy part underneath."

"Major, what are your physical symptoms?" Carson asks.

"At frist it felt like a knife in the eye. Since then i have lost all feelings in my extremities. Can`t move." Sheppard tells him as he looks down to see Amelia`s hand oo top if his.

"So it incapacitates first with pain, then paralysis." Amelia hears Carson say like he is walking to himself.

"I need to be bale to move around to help McKay because Markham and Stackhouse are dead if i don`t." Sheppard said.

"What have you tried?" Carson ask.

"To cut it off, burn it off. Ford even shot off him." Amelia tells him as she looks away from Ford and back to Sheppard." Not much more we can do with out killing him."

"I believe the creature is related to the wraith." Teyla says.

"Really?" McKay ask as he looked towards them.

"How so?" Carson asks.

"It healed itself by sapping life from major Sheppard Just as a wraith would." Teyla tells Carson.

"The wraith evolved from something. It´s probably some sort of prehistoric cousin." McKay says as he looks away from the jumper`s data ...

"Carson, he is getting worse. We got to do something right now!" Amelia says as she places her hand on his lag to try and calm him.

"You said the creature had an underside of exposed soft tissue like a leech." Carson asks Ford.

"I tried to cut into it. It practically strangled him..."

"Son, you don`t cut leeches off. You pour salt on him." Carson tells him.

"Carson i dont think that is a good idea." Amelia said worry as she sees the painted look on Sheppard`s face.

"We got everything from the jumper manifest laid out here." Carson tells them a few minuet later.

Amelia moves over to sit beside Sheppard as she taks his hand into her own as she leans her head to the side to look at him not caring if anyone sees the look they are ... as she hears Carson ask Ford what his personal inventory is."

"It will be okay." Amelia tells him, giving him a small smile.

"And you know that how?" Sheppard asks her as he tries to smile back but ... because of the pain he is feeling.

"Because i have ... in Carson and you." She tells him as she looks towards Teyla as she hears her ask what something is.

"Teyla found a portable defibrillator." Ford says."

"The major would receive the same electric shock. It would likely kill him." Carson tells Ford.

"Try everything, one item at a time." Carson tells them.

"Jumper one, this is Weir. Dr. Zelenka have come up with something." They hear Elisabeth say and Amelia ... her head as she hears McKay say why can i never remember that name.

"What is it Elisabeth?" Amelia ask as she look over at McKay.

"He`s identified how to retract the pod. I am relaying the schematics." They hear Grodin tell them.

"Thank you. Now we are getting somewhere." McKay says as he looks to the data pad.

"What?" Amelia asks him.

"Zelenka have identified the pathways to the engine pod, so that means i increasing my chances to fixing this from one in a million to one in a thousand." McKay says as he plays with the ...

"It is something." He says as he stops to call out Elisabeth`s name.

"Yes?"

"I will only have nine seconds to warn you if i trigger a catastrophic overload so if i tell you to raise the shields, don`t hesitate." McKay tells her.

"We are aware of the risk, Rodney. Do your best." She tells him.

Ford looks toward Amelia as he ...his ear..." Starting with iodine." Ford tells Carson as he places a few drops onto the creature and the hear a squelchy buzzing sound coming from it and the see nothing is happ...

"Scratch iodine." Ford says.

"What else have you got there?" Carson asks.

"Do you have any food?" McKay asks as he turns around to look at them.

"Are you kidding me!" Said Amelia.

"I have lese then 20 minutes to save our lives and i am on the brink of a hypoglycaemic reaction, so " McKay says as he sees Ford reaching out for a candy-bar to Macky who eat´s it right away.

"We are going to try alcohol now." Ford says.

"Place a few drops on the soft tissue." Carson tells him.

"Save some for me." Sheppard tells Ford.

"Wrong type of alcohol, sir." Ford tells him as he places a few drops on the creature.

"What`s the good of that?" Sheppard tells him.

"Not much, sir."

"No reaction to alcohol." Ford say, looking at Amelia and Teyla.

"Right, what next?" Carson asks.

"Did the doctor not say to pour salt on it?" Teyla ask.

"I think that was a metaphor." McKay tells her with his mouth full.

"Does it matter?" Amelia ask as she turns to Ford." Try it."

Ford opens the packed of salt and ...a little onto the creature and again nothing happens.

"Water, Give me water." He tells Teyla, who reaches out to give him the flask of water.

Amelia turns to look at Sheppard as Ford pours some water onto it and her eyes goes wide as she sees the creature getting bigger, she looks up to Sheppard as she hear him gasping for air.

"John!" Amelia said as she fells him grabbing hard onto her hand as Ford calls out his name.

"Sir, are you allright? sir! Major!" Ford yells as he try to hold him down as he start to scream out in pain." What`s happening?"

"Sheppard!" Amelia yells out as she feels presser around her fingers, she looks up to see Sheppard pushing Ford so hard that he hit the wall on the other side of the jumper as she let out a cry as she feel something inside her hand break.

"It reacted to either the salt our the water." Ford said as he get back over to place his hand on Sheppard`s shoulder.

"Or both." Carson says more to himself then the others." Did it lossen it`s hold on major Sheppard?"

"No!" Amelia says as she sees the painted look on his face. "If anything it dug in more."

"Don`t do that again." Sheppard tells them.

"I won`t, sir. I am sorry." Ford tells him as he looks over at Amelia to see the painted look on her face as well.

"A primitive defensive reflex to salt water." Carson says.

"We moved."McKay says as he turns around to look at the others." When you fell, i crossed a circuit." He looked up at the control crystals before looking down at the data pad he was holding in his other hand. "The engine fired for a microsecond but stopped." He said as he looked to the hatch of the cockpit." "Oh, no."

"What?" Ford said, looking over at McKay.

Amelia follows McKay´s gaze and her eyes goes wide as she sees the event horizon showing under the hatch of the cockpit.

"So much for plan A." McKay said with a look of defeat showing on his face as he turns to look at the others.

"What!" Sid Ford.

"When the stargate closed now, every molecule of air is going to rush out through there." He told Ford as he pointed his finger towards the hatch.

"We slid in further." Said Amelia.

Amelia looked towards McKay to see him sitting on the jumper seat as he looked up from his data pad." We are now down to 15 minuet.

"Ford what can you tell me?" Elisabeth ask Ford.

"The jumper has shifted. The rear compartment has breached the event horizon. Dr McKay..." Ford says, looking down at him." Dr McKay! Is still hopefule he can retract the drive pod in time.

"Rodney. you can do this." Amelia tells him as she gives him a hopeful smile and she sees him getting up to work on the control crystals again.

"Understood."Said Elisabeth.

"How is major Sheppard?" She asks.

"I am still here." Sheppard tells her as he tries to breath normally.

"Hang in there, major. We are working on the problem."

"I know you are... Listen I like to say something while i still can." He said.

"Don´t You are going to get through this." Elisabeth tells him.

"If i was... he wouldn´t have let me go." Sheppard tells her.

"Who wouldn´t have let you go?" She ask confused.

Amelia puts her finger to her earpiece" The wraith." She tells Elisabeth as she looks down at Sheppard to see him looking up at her.

"I guess he just saw me as good as dead, cause he just walked away so ... what i wanted to say..."

"Save your strength, John. Tell me in person." Elisabeth tells him.

"This is important." He said.

"I am listening."

"We should send him through the event horizon." Ford said all of the sudden. "If Dr McKay figures it out, we can fix him up on the other side and if he doesn´t, we are all dead anyways."

"No pressure." The all hear McKay said.

"He would effectively be in suspended animation." The hear Grodin say.

"We can´t risk that." Carson tells them.

"Why not?" Ford asks.

"If the creature reacted that violently to water, how will it react to gategate travel?" Carson tells them.

"You telling me Major Sheppard can´t come through with that thing on him!" Elisabeth yells.

"We much do something now." Amelia tells all of them.

"Hit me with the defibrillator." Sheppard said.

"What?" Amelia says, looking over at him." Are you crazy!?"

"You may be onto something, Major." Carson tells him.

"No! That could kill him." Amelia yells.

"That´s the idea." Sheppard said as he turns to look up at Amelia.

"I don´t understand?" Teyla said.

"Teyla. You said this creator was like a wraith."

"Yes."

"Then how would it respond if, god forbid, major Sheppard were to die right now?" Carson asks her.

Teyla looks over at Sheppard as she realize what he means." It would stop feeding."

"Exactly. As A wraith would." Carson tells them.

"How is that an idea?" Amelia asks, not licking this one bit.

"We fool it into thinking its prey is dead by stopping the major´s heart. If i am right, it should let go."'

"When it lets go, then we give him another jolt." Ford says as he looks towards the major.

"If it doesn´t work, send him through the event horizon." Carson tells them.

"John, are you sure you want to do this?" Elisabeth asks him.

"I want this damn thing off me." He tells her.

"Lieutenant, do you know how to do this?" Carson asks him.

"Yes, sir." Ford said as he turns around to grab the defibrillator"Cut his shirt open." Ford says.

"What?" Teyla asks confused as she looks towards Amelia.

"I can´t." Amelia says as she show´s Teyla her hand." You need to cut his shirt open." Amelia tells her.

Teyla leans down to grab the scissors and she cuts his shirt open as the all hear Ford say charging to 200.

"Move his tags. to the other side." Amelia tells her.

"John." Amelia looks over at him as she stand beside McKay as the watch Ford and Telya getting ready to shock him.

"Ready to go. Once the bug falls off, i am going to have to kill it." Ford say.

"Let me." Amelia said as she reached down to grab her gun as she stand there ready to kill it.

"McKay! if we can´t restart his hear, i am going to need that bulkhead door open again." Ford tells him as he turns back to look at Sheppard.

"Done." McKay said as she moves over to open the door.

"One of us will have to get him through." Ford tells all of them.

"I will." Teyla say as she looks over to see the painted look on Amelia´s face before looking back at Ford.

Sheppard looks up at Amelia for a second before turning to see the worried look on Ford´s face as she holds the pattles over Sheppard´s heart.

"Do it!" Sheppard yells at him.

Ford shocks him and he throws the pattles away as he checks for a puls on Sheppard. "No pulse." Ford tells them.

Teyla tried to remove the creator, but nothing his happening as she tries to pull it off him. "It won´t come off.

"Settle." The all hear. It may take a moment." Carson tells them.

They all looks over to see Teyla is still trying to remove the creator and all of the sudden the creator lets go and she throws is onto the jumper seat. Amelia points her gun over at it as she empty´s the hole mag into hit and afterword she placed the creator inside a jacked she sees laying on the jumper seat as she turns to see Ford shocking Sheppard, but nothing his happening.

"Nothing?" Amelia asks with fear showing on her face as she looks over at Ford.

"Nothing. Let´s get him through." Ford yells as he moves an arm around Sheppard to get him up alongside Teyla, who moves her arms around him as she drags him into the event horizon.

"This is Ford. The creator has been removed from major Sheppard, but we were unable to revive him. Both he and Teyla are now on the other side of the event horizon." Ford tells her.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Elisabeth said.

"Rodney, you have seven minuets." Elisabeth said a few seconds later.

A few minuet later Amelia looks up from the seat she is sitting on when she hears McKay tell them, he is only halfway through the pathways.

"There´s still time, McKay." Amelia tells him as she runs her good hand through her hair as she turns her head over to see the sacred look on Ford´s face.

"You should consider stepping into the event horizon." McKay tells her and Ford. "I keep trying, but that´s far better way to go."

"And leave you alone here with that thing?" Ford says as he get in McKay´s face.

" You checked it was dead?" He asks Ford.

"It´s dead." Amelia tells him.

"Explosive decompression with that ..."

"Work... work... work!" Ford yells.

"That is enough the both off you!" Amelia yells as she stands up." Ford over there and you." Amelia say, pointing a finger to McKay. "Work."

"Sorry." McKay tells her as he gets back to doing what he does best.

"Rodney, we are down to two minuet." Elisabeth tells him.

"I know the time." He yells at her. "I still got over two dozen circuits to try..."

"Just pick one." Amelia tells him.

"And attempt to activate a circuit twice?" He asks her.

"Just try!" She yells.

"I am telling you there is no way i can..."

The all look up as they hear a whirring sound and the next thing the hear is McKay telling them all to wait. "I think i did it." McKay says with a smile on his face.

"Elisabeth, i think the engine pod´s retracted." McKay tells her.

"Then why haven´t you showed up!" She asks.

"She is right, Why aren´t we moving?" Ford asks as he looks from Amelia to McKay.

"It is inertia. We have shed all our forward momentum." McKay tells them and all of the sudden Ford runs over and starts to push on the jumper door.

"You are wasting your time. For every action, there´s an equal and opposite reaction." McKay tells him.

"Then what are we going to do!?" Ford asks scared now.

"Wait. The rear hatch." The hear another voice say. Blow the rear hatch. It should give you enough thrust." Another voice tell them.

"That could do it. But the only mechanism to blow the hatch is back here." McKay said.

Amelia turns her head as she sees Ford opening the door as he runs behind McKay." Ford. What are you doing?" She ask him, not liking what she things he is about to do.

"Go through, i do it." Ford said.

"No. you cant do that."Amelia walks towards him, but Ford turns around and pushed her into the event horizon and the next thing she knows she is waking up in a bed inside the infirmary.

"It is okay love." She hears Carson tells her.

Amelia turns her head to see Carson walking towards her and she leans back against the pillow with a sigh as she closes her eyes for a moment and she opens her eyes fast as she remembers what happen.

"John!" Amelia said as she sits up in a hurry, but she turns her head when she sees Carson pointing a finger behind her and she sees Sheppard sleeping in a bed next to her.

"He is going to be find." Carson tells her.

"And Ford?"

"He will be find to love so you should get some sleep yourself and watch out for that hand." He tells her with a smile as he walks away.

Amelia looks down to see she has a cast on her hand and she lets out another sigh as she moves around to see Sheppard smiling at her.

"You okay?"

"I will be fine. I am sorry about that." He tells her.

"It is okay. Give me around 6 weeks and i will be good as new she tells him as she feels her eyes get heavy and she closes her eyes with a smile on her face as she hears Sheppard say something she dosen´t hear.


	7. Chapter 7

"It is major Sheppard`s IDC."

"They have only been gone a few hours." Amelia, looking towards the gate as she heard Sheppard voice over the intercom.

"Atlantis this is Sheppard. We are coming in hot!"

"Lower the shield." Elisabeth said as she and Amelia walked over to the balcony to see marines running into the gate room and ready their weapons as the shield was lowered.

All of the sudden a wraith stunner came through the gate and a marine jumped out of the way. Amelia looked back to the gate as she sees Sheppard and the others running through the gate as the turned with their weapons pointing at the gate. She heard Elisabeth telling chuck to raise the shield just as she saw a beam coming to the gate and hitting McKay in the face.

"Medical team to the gate room!" She said into her earpiece as she hurries down the stairs as she sees Sheppard and Teyla hurry to McKay´s side.

A few hours later. Amelia sits in the conference room as she watch McKay massagen his foot.

"Could you please not do that here?" Amelia asks with annoyed grin on her face.

"My foot it still numb. if you will excuse me." McKay said annoyed.

"At least your mouth still works fine." Sheppard said as he looked down at the deck of cards in front of him.

"All right, let`s get started." Elisabeth said as she walked over to sit...

"Shouldn`t we wait for Teyla?" Ford asked as he looked towards the door.

"Teyla wasn`t invited." Said Elisabeth.

"Then why is she here?" McKay asked as he pointed his finger over at Amelia.

"Why thank you McKay." Amelia said, given him a smile.

"Because she is a member of the senior staff and when i am not around i want her to act on my behave." Elisabeth said as she looks towards Amelia.

"Teyla, is a member of my team." Sheppard said as he moved his gaze away from Amelia and towards Elisabeth.

"She is also an Athosian, sir." Bates said.

"So?" Amelia asks not getting his point.

Bates turnes his head towards Amelia with an irritated look on his face." If we have been compromised, as indications suggest, it is almost certainly one of them is probably responsible." Bates said as he glanced over to Elisabeth before looking back at Amelia.

"We are talking about Teyla." Sheppard said, smiling as he looked over at the others before looking back at Elisabeth and Bates.

"I dont like it either major..." Elisabeth started to say.

"Good. then get her in here."

"But the safety of this base and it personnel are my main concern right now. As they should be yours." Elisabeth told Sheppard.

"The wraith have shown up on five of the nine planets your teams has visited and given that two of those worlds were unpopulated, we can assume they have been alerted to your missions by someone on this base."

"if that is so, then way hasn`t Atlantis been attacked?" McKay said, looking towards Elisabeth and Bates.

"Good point." Sheppard said, pointing a finger over at McKay and then towards Elisabeth and Bates.

"Maybe we should stop using the stargate indefinitely." Bates said as he turned his head to the side to look at Elisabeth.

"We can`t do that." Sheppard said, shacking his head as Bates.

"Why not?" Bates asked.

"Because we need ZPMs to power this place." Sheppard said as he stared Bates down.

"They seem to be running fine." Bates said holding Sheppard`s gaze.

"Okay. When the wraith do show up and they will, how do we defend ourselves?"

"Or for that matter get back to earth?" McKay said.

"This is the only stargate in the galaxy that can reach earth and we will have to use the self-destruct before the wraith take the city." Elisabeth said as she looked over at Seppard.

"Bottom line, we need to use the gate." Said Sheppard.

"Then we got to find out who`s responsible ASAP." Bates said still starting at Sheppard."We should started by confine all non-base personnel to the south said of the complex."

"Are you kidding?" Sheppard said as he folded his hand together as he placed them on the table.

"That`s the minimum." He said as he looked towards Amelia." If colonel Sumner was still.

"He is not! Sheppard said as he looked away from Amelia and then over at Bates." I am."

"Yes, sir."

"We are not going to start treating anyone like prisoners."

"Well, that`s good."

"But steps should be taken to safeguard the more sensitive areas of this facility. It`s only reasonable." Elsabeth said as she looked around the room.

"I say we have a no-go zones, staring with startaget operations. The labs, power generation and the jumper bay." Bates said.

"I would like to meet with every Athosian on this base. The been here three months and i only know a handful by names."Elisabeth said.

"I well sett up interviews when we are done here."

"I a sure you would like that." Amelia said, shacking her head as she looked at Bates.

"In the meantime, all gate travle is suspended until further notice." Elisabeth said as she moved her chair away from the tabel as she stood. "That is all for now." Elisabeth tells them as she moves the chair so she can stand as she turned to Amelia.

"I would like for you to be ... when we do the ..." Elisabeth told her.

Amelia turnes her head towards Sheppard for a second before turning back to Elisabeth. "Why?"

"My office." Elisabeth said as she turns and walks out of the conference room.

Amelia stand there for a moment, trying to get her head around what just happened before she hurries out of the conference room and she looks down the stairs to see Teyla and Sheppard standing there and she sees the confused look on Teyla´s face as she hurries up the flight of stair as she passes the control room on her way into Elisabeth´s office.

"Elisabeth what is going on, really?" Amelia ask as she sat down in the chair in front of Elisabeth´s desk.

"Did General O´neill tells you why i asks for you to join the expedition?" Elisabeth asks as she leans back in her chair.

"No, not really." Amelia said not understanding her point.

"Beside Dr. Jackson. There is no one that knows more about the Ancients." Elisabeth said as she leaned forward in her chair. It is because of you and Dr. Jackson we found this city and it is because of your brave and selfless act in the fight against Anubis. I want you to be like my next in command."

"I don´t understand?" Amelia said feeling confused as to where she was going with this.

"I want you to learn to lead." Elisabeth said with a smile on her face.

"I don´t want to lead anyone!" Amelia said as she stood with her arms out in front of her. "Most days i can hardly take care of myself."

"I have faith in you and so do a lot of others." Elisabeth tells her as she sees Amelia falling back in the chair with a sour look on her face.

Amelia sat in her chair, not liking this one bit. She sat upright in her chair as she sees Halling walking into the room.

"Halling, how is Jinto?" Amelia ask him with a smile on her face.

"Well enough for a boy confined to his living quaters." Halling tells her with a smile of his own as he sat down in the chair.

"I am sorry.."

"It´s temporary, but it is a necessary precaution." Elisabeth tells him.

"So i have heard." He tells her as he looks towards Bates.

"Then i assume you know why we have arranged these meetings?"

"The same reason my people cant go off-world or enter parts of the city." He tells her as he turns his head over to Amelia." You no longer trust us."

"That is not true, Halling." Amelia tells him as she places both of her elbows as she laces her fingers together as she looks over at him with a sad smile on her face.

"The truth.. We don´t know how to trust." Elisabeth tells him."Information about off-world excursions has obviously found its way to the wraith."

"Obviously?"

"They can´t be laying in wait everywhere. They are tracking our movements and we need to find out how and your help would be greatly appreciated." She tells him.

"Then by all means. How can i be of assistance?" He tells her.

"Thank you." Elisabeth said as she looks down at the folder in front of her.

"Senes you been here on Atlantis. You been off-world three times?" Bates asks Halling.

"I been a guide for sergeant Stackhouse´s reconnaissance team, helping establish relations between your people and our former trading partners."

"Stackhouse reported he lost track of you on a couple of these outings." Elisabeth tells him, looking up from the folder.

"I did visit some close friends." Said Halling.

"Interesting. Two of your visits predated wraith attacks by approximately a day." Bates tells him.

"What are you suggesting?" Amelia asks, looking towards Bates with a angry look showing on his face.

"I am suggesting anything." Bates said.

"You think i would betray my own people? jeopardize my son´s life?"

"Of course not." Amelia said as she looks back at Halling.

"No one is making accusations." Elisabeth said as she to, looks Away from Bates and over at Halling.

"I disagree." Halling said as he looks between the two women. "You have concluded an Athosian is responsible."

Bats snorted." Because it can´t possibly be one of our own people." He said as he turned his head to look at Halling.

"No?" Halling said with a raised eyebrow as he looks at Bates.

"We just need to clarify a few things." Elisabeth tells Halling.

"Then allow me. I lost my closest friend in the wraith attack that forced us from our home world." Halling said as he looks over at Bates." Selana, the woman you just spoke to, lost both her parents. In fact, you be hard pressed to find an Athosian who has not experienced loss at the hands of the wraith. Theses are the people you are accuse." Halling said as he turned to Amelia.

"We are not accusing anyone." Elisabeth tried to explain to him.

"I came here expecting an interview." Halling said as he pushed the chair away so he could stand. " Not an interrogation." He said as he walk out of the room.

"This is not right, Elisabeth." Amelia said as she shook her head, turning to the other woman.

"I know you don´t like this..."

"Who asks you!" Amelia said angry, pointing a finger at him." You have had it in for Teyla and her people from the moment we came here. I don´t understand what you have against them?"

"I don´t have anything against them..."

"Oh, really." Amelia said, not believing him.

"If they are the reason, the wraith has been...

"You, know what..."

"Enough, the both of you." Elisabeth said as she looks between the two of them." I don´t know what is going on between the two of you, but it ends now. Do i make myself clear?" Elisabeth told them.

"Yes, ma´am." Bates said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Amelia?"

"Fine." Amelia said as she and Bates stared each other down.

Amelia was blinking her eyes as she reached out for the cup, only to find it empty so she let out a sigh as she hears Elisabeth ask the marine by the door to send in the next one and Amelia turns her head with wide eyes she sees Teyla walking in the room.

"Teyla. I wasn´t expecting you." Elisabeth said as she stood up with a smile on her face.

"I was surprised to be left off your list."

"I didn´t feel it was necessary in your case." Elisabeth tells her.

Teyla sits down in the chair as she look to Amelia before looking over at Elisabeth." On the contrary. You should have spoken to me first."

"You are right." Elisabeth tells her as she sit down and looks over at her." I should have."

"I can tell you anything you need to know about my people."Teyla tells her.

"Is it possible you don´t know them all as well as you think?" Bates ask Teyla.

Amelia turns her head and she is about to open her mouth but she closes it as she remembers what she just promises Elisabeth.

Teyla looks at Bates out of the corner of her eyes before looking over at Elisabeth." I empathize with you, Dr. Weir. As a leader, we often have to make difficult decisions in the interest of those we serve, but many of my fellow Athosians are not so understanding."

"I know. But there´s nothing i can do about that now. People can suspect my motives for these meetings all they want. But you and i need to agree that we have a problem. I have to do what i can to solve it and right now that meanstalking with every single person here." Elisabeth tells her.

"You should know there is talk about leaving Atlantis." Teyla tells her.

Elisabeth turns to Amelia before looking back at Teyla." I hope it doesn´t come to that."

"Not all change is for the worse." Teyla said as she looks to Amelia with a smile as she stand up as she turns to leave the room.

"This sucks." Amelia said as she folded her arms across her chest.

An hour later. Amelia walk back into the room as she drink from the cup in her hand as she hears McKay ask someone how huge.

"15 million square miles. Well, give or take." She hears Sheppard telling McKay.

"You found..."

"That would make it the size of... I have no idea, but it sounds huge." McKay said as he looks over at Sheppard.

"How long would it take us to get there?" Elisabeth asks.

"25 minuet by jumper." Sheppard said as he points a finger towards them. "I saw some sweet breakers on the south tip. There may be surfing in our future." Sheppard said as he looks over at Amelia as he licks his lips as he sees her wiping away some coffee she spilled down the front of her throat.

"We should get soil and water samples." Bates said.

"Arable land could solve our food-production problems." McKay said as he turns to Bates.

"I was thinking of something else." Bates said, looking down at the map on the table.

"Not surfing?" Sheppard asks as he looks away from Amelia and over to Bates.

"You are kidding me, right?" Amelia said as she turned on Bates.

"What is going on here?" Sheppard asks as he looked between Amelia and Bates.

"We can´t resume off-world missions while the Athosians remain in the city." Bates said as he looks up at Sheppard.

"So, you want to dump them on the mainland?" Sheppard asks him.

"We are not sending them to die." Bates said.

"How would you know?" Amelia asks him, leaning her head to the side as she waited for him to explain himself.

"It looked pretty wild down there." Ford tells Bates.

" A second ago, we were going surfing." Bates said as he looks away from Amelia and towards Sheppard.

"That was after we check for monsters and bugs and other space-related thing." Sheppard said.

"I can´t imagine it is worse than their home." Bates said.

"That may be failure of your imagination." Amelia said with a smile.

"In any case. A survey would tell us what we need to know." Bates said, looking over at Elisabeth.

"You are seriously thinking about this?" Sheppard said as he saw the serious look on Elisabeth´s face." We are the reason they had to leave their planet in the first place." Sheppard said.

"This is a complicated situation." Elisabeth said.

"What does that mean?" Amelia ask her.

"It means i am not about to rule anything out at this point." Elisabeth said as she looks between Sheppard and Amelia.

Amelia shook her head as she turned and left the room, she really need a shower to wash away all the angry that she was feeling and by god she need some pain for her hand because it was killing her.

"Amelia.. Wait."

"What do you want?" She said as she turned to see Bates walking towards her.

"How does it feel?" Bates ask her.

"How does what feels?" Amelia askes confused as to what he was talking about.

"Not getting what you want, when you want it." Bates said with a grin on his face.

"Ah.. I see, what this is about." She said as she looks down both sided of the hallway to see if anyone is watching them and when she is sure the are alone she pushed Bates up Agains the wall behind him.

"I am only going to say this one." Amelia said as she moved closer to his face.

"I don´t need Daniel or Jack..."

Bates laughs at her before moving away from the way so the are standing face to face. " You don´t need then now do you because you have the major now."

"What the hells is going on?" She hears Sheppard voice ask.

"Saved by the bell." Bates said as he turned to see Sheppard walking towards them as he turned and walked down the hall.

"What is going on, between the two of you?" Sheppard ask as he stops in front of her as he sees Bates walking around the corner.

"It is nothing i can´t handle." Amelia said, turning to look at Sheppard.


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia walks into the control room as she hears Elisabeth asks Stackhouse how many?" She turns to see the worried look on McKay´s face and she sees Bates standing behind McKay, talking to some marines and he has a grin look on his face.

"It is hard to say." She hears Stakhouse say.

"We need to mount a rescue operation." McKay said as he walks over to look at Elisabeth.

"I am not going to send anyone through the hate until i have all the facts." Elisabeth tells him.

"How did Teyla and Ford get separated?"

"you left them on the planet?" Amelia asks as she looks towards Stakhouse." With the wraith?" She ask, not believing what she was hearing.

"Amelia" Elisabeth turned to look at her before looking back at Stakhouse.

"They went to make contact with the natives." Stakhouse tells her.

"And whose idea was that?" Bates asks, folding his arms behind his back as he looked over at Stakhouse.

"Mine. She was following my orders." Sheppard said as he walks towards them.

"Shouldn´t you be back in the infirmary?" Elisabeth asks Sheppard.

"No, i am fine." Sheppard tells her as he sits down on a chair." I didn´t take a full blast.

Amelia turns when she hears this and she looks him up and down to see if he was really okay and she sees him giving her a quick smile before looking back to Elisabeth. Amelia dose the same and she sees the grim look Bates is given her as he looks between her and Sheppard.

"Why didn´t you ho with them, major?" Elisabeth asks.

"The natives are easily spooked." He tells her as he folded his arms. "Teyla through we scare them off."

"Teyla did." Bates said with a snort.

"What´s that, sergeant?" Sheppard asks him as with a raised eyebrow.

"She was absent during the ambush." Bates said as he looks towards Sheppard.

"So was Ford. Maybe it was him." McKay said, holding out his hands like me was making a point.

"I am just stating a face!" Bates said.

"Sergeant." Sheppard said as he moved out of the chair to get in Bates face. "I am only going to say this once."

"With all due respect, reprimand me if you wish, but its been six times your team´s been compromised. Only one Athosain knew about this last mission."

the all turned their heads as the starget was starting to turn on and the hear chuck saying unscheduled off-world activation.

"It is Teyla´s IDC. Receiving a radio transmission." He tells Elisabeth.

"This is Teyla. Lieutenant Ford has been wounded. The wraith are closing in on our position."

"You, put down that shield and we could have a wraith attack." Bates tells Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth!" Amelia, turned around to look at Elisabeth, only to find her staring over at Bates." Elisabeth!"

"Atlantis, please let us through." Came Teyla´s voice and Amelia could hear the fear in the other woman´s voice.

"Lieutenant Ford, can you confirm the situation?" Elisabeth asks.

"He is unconscious. Our situation grows desperate. Soon, we have no choice but to go through the stargate."

"We drop that shield and who knows what she will bring through the hate with her." Bates argued ones more.

"Elisabeth!" Amelia said with fear in her own voice as she turned over to look at Sheppard, they look at each other for a second before Sheppard turns his head towards Elisabeth as he yells at her to open the damn gate.

"Lower the shield." Elisabeth said.

Amelia shacks her head as she turns to run down the stairs just in time to see Teyla dragging Ford through the gate and as she lays him onto the floor she sees the marines pointing their weapons at her, making Teyla take a step backward. Amelia moves in between two of the marines as she turns to them as she held out her hands as she tells him to put their weapons down as she sees Sheppard kneeling down to check Ford´s pulse.

"He is alive." Sheppard said as he looks up to see the marines still pointing their weapons at Teyla. "Lower your weapons." Sheppard said as he nodded his head to Amelia.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asks as she turns around to look Teyla.

"Yes, i am fine." Teyla asks, confused as to what was happening."

"She should be under constant guard." Bates said as he came down the stairs with Elisabeth and McKay by his side.

"You want to lock Teyla up , you have to go through me." Amelia said, stepping in front of Teyla as she dared Bates to make a move and she smiled as she felt the angre coming from him.

"Amelia, why don´t you take Teyla with you." Elisabeth said as she blocked her view of Bates.

"Come one, Teyla." Amelia said as she took a hold of Teyla´s arm, leading her out of the control room.

"You did not have to do that." Teyla told her as she looked up at her with a thankful smile on her face.

"It was the right thing to do." Amelia said as the stepped into the transport and the both looked up as the doors open and they stepped out and Amelia stopped walking as she turned to see Teyla stopping.

"What it is?" Amelia asks.

"Where are we going?" Teyla asks confused as she saw the were in the living quaters.

"We could both need a drink." Amelia said as she walks over and moved her arm around Teyla´s as the walked down the hallway.

"A drink?"

"Yea. A drink." Amelia said as she stopped in front of her room as she ran her hand over the control panel and she and Teyla walks in the door and it closed behind them.

Amelia had changed into a pair of jeans and a large t-shirt she had stolen from a friend before she had left for Atlantis. She stopped in her tracks as she saw McKay walking towards her, she held out her hands to stop him as he was looking down at the data pad.

"Oh..McKay.. easy." Amelia said with a laugh as she sees him looking up confused.

"Oh.. good it is you." McKay said as he looked her up and down.

"What?" Amelia asks him.

"You have so much hair."He said as he leaned his head to the side." Where do you hide all of it..."

"You need something from me?" Amelia asks McKay.

"Oh, yes. Come with me." He gestured for her to follow him.

The entered his lab and Amelia followed him over to his computer. Amelia looked down at his desk and she had to do a duble take when she saw Teyla´s things laying on the tabel on front of her.

"What the hell is this?" She asks, pointing down at all of Teyla´s things.

"Bates, made he check all of Teyla´s things." McKay said as he turns around with something in his hand.

"I am going to pust that sun of a bitch." Amelia said more to herself then McKay, she looked up as she hears McKay let out a laugh.

"Major Sheppard, said the same thing."

"But we already know Teyla, didn´t have anything to do with it."

"I know that, but." McKay said as he open his hand to show her a neckles laying in the palm of his hand.

"That is Teyla´s neckles, she wears it all the time. Wait." That is the..." Amelia asks as she points her finger down at the neckles.

"Yeah and i think it a transmitter." McKay said as he held it out for her to take.

"Why are you given it to me?" Amelia asks Confused as she took it into her hand.

"Because i think it was made to detect Ancients..." McKay turned around to look at his computer as it stared to make a loud sound." What the hell?" McKay said confused as he looked walks over to the computer and Amelia can see a nervous look is showing on his face as he reads the reading on the screen." You..." He said as he turns around to look at Amelia with a looks she can´t read and she doesn´t like it.

Amelia drops the neckles onto the table as she backs away from the table as she sees McKay is trying to find the right words to say. "McKay!"

"You have the Ancient gene?" He said as he pointed a finger at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"You know that, already."

"You have the gene and it is 10 times, stronger then major Sheppard." He said as he runs towards the door, but stops as Amelia steps in his path, making sure he can´t leave the lab.

"McKay!"

"If that is true, that means...You...You.."

"Don´t..."

"You Are an Ancient?" McKay said as he walk backwards into his lab as he stared at Amelia, not believing what was happening."

"McKay!" Amelia said as she walk towards him, but she stops as he moves a chair between them like he is scared of her." You can´t tell anyone about this." Amelia begged him.

"Did you know?" McKay asks.

"I think we need to talk to Carson." Amelia said as she touch her earpiece as she held out her hand in surrender towards him.

"Carson, This is Amelia." she said as she waited for him to answer.

"What, can i do for you love?" Carson´s voice came through her earpiece.

"I need you down in McKay´s lab." She as she saw McKay watching her as he walk over to stand behind his desk.

"Is he hurt?" Carson asks in a worried.

"He knows." Was all she need to say.

"I am on my way." She hears him say before she taps the earpiece.

"Carson knows what?" McKay said as his eyes went wide as he sees her taking a step towards him." Stop!" he said, holding out his hand to her.

"I am not going to hurt you Rodney." Amelia said with hurt in her voice as she took a step back." I am still me."

"That is the thing." McKay said as he waved his hand towards her." You are not.." McKay turned his head towards the door as he sees Carson hurrying inside the lab.

"I think i should let Carson explain everything to you." Amelia said


	9. Chapter 9

"Reliable power generation is one of our greatest concerns. With this project we hope soon to convert and utilise the intense heat trapped beneath our plan`s surface ."

"Geothermal energy. What, using this?" McKay asks, pointing this finger as they walk inside the door. "Do you have any idea how complex..."

"McKay." Sheppard said his name in a slight growl.

Amelia turnes her head to see Sheppard standing in the doorway, looking over at them before looking over at the

"I am sure it will work like a charm." McKay said, turning his head to look over at Sheppard.

"Looks like you`re accomplishing great things here." Sheppard said with a smile on his face as he looks at the

Amelia sees Durhin giving Sheppard a smile as he tells them, that since there last wraith culling they have been rebuilt their society.

"Are you not concerned you will attract their attention?" Teyla asks.

"Yes, but we refuse to let that stop us from striving to reach our potential. To do otherwise would mean victory for them." He says as he looks between teyla and Amelia." However, we currently are working on a viable defense." Druhin tells them with a proved smile on his face.

"Defence?" Sheppard ask towards McKay before looking back at the Druhin." Really? We been here for two days before you mention that?"

"I had to learn that you could be trusted." Druhin told Sheppard.

"Are you talking about a defensive weapon?" Ford ask with a slight smile on his face.

"You could call it that. Something we hope will protect us from another wraith culling."

"So you are expecting it will happen again?" Amelia asks.

"Of course. But if the they return as they have historically, they won`t be here for 50 years."

"5o years, you say?" McKay turns to look at Sheppard who are trying not to look back McKay.

"How about that weapon?" Sheppard asks, feeling McKay still staring at him.

"Yes, if you will just come this way." Druhin said, pointing his hand down the hall the came from.

As Amelia turns to walk after the others, she hears McKay ask Sheppard of he haven`t told them we woke the wraith and as they walk down the hall she hear McKay telling him that they should let them know, that the wraith could show up at any time. Amelia turns her head as they walks up the stairs and in a open door and she walks after Teyla and Ford as she looks around and she feels like she is walking down a hospital corridor before walking inside another room that looks like a lab. Amelia sees Durhin giving Sheppard a small glass with some red-looking water inside it.

"Major Sheppard, i think you will find this intriguing."

Amelia sees Sheppard taking the glass in between his fingers to look at it as he say, he is intrigued as he looks back at Durhin, asking what it is.

"Something that we hope will one day make us completely immun to the wraith." Durhin said as he looks over at the others before looking back to Sheppard.

Back at Atlantis. ...

"Druhin says their drug is several years from being finished." Teyla tells Elisabeth.

"I say. Give their current level of technology that could be an understatement." McKay say, looking towards Teyla" Just because they believe they are close to a breakthrough it doesn`t mean that the are." McKay said as he looks over at Elisabeth.

"You saw their entire civilisation is based on the completion of that goal. Dr. McKay." Teyla tells him." I would not underestimate them."

"Do we know for sure that the wraith are an immediate threat?" Elisabeth ask as she turns her head to look op at Sheppard.

"We can probably bet they don`t have 50 years." Sheppard tells her.

"Hence major Sheppard has generously offered the Hoffans our help." McKay with a smile as he looks over at Sheppard.

"Has he?" Elisabeth asks.

"Oh. Yeah." Amelia say as she to looks up at Sheppard with a smile as she sees him shacking his head at her before looking towards Elisabeth.

"Look. The fact is the are onto something. Maybe we can speed up the process."

"Okay. major, you have a go." Elisabeth tells him. "But of the drug is just a pipe dream..."

"Dr. Beckett`s volunteered to help us." Sheppard says.

"Oh, he has, huh?" Elisabeth ask as she looks up at Sheppard, but back to Amelia when she hears the woman let out a snort.

"He will." Sheppard says as he nodded his head towards Elisabeth as he narrowed his eyes at Amelia.

"It`s not that i dont mind lending a hand." Carson says as he looked back and forth between Sheppard and McKay.

"Of course not." Sheppard said with a smile towards Carson.

"You are a generous man." McKay tells him as the walks down the tunnel.

"But it´s the principle. You can´t volunteer someone without consulting them frist." Carson says as he looks at Sheppard." That´s not even volunteering. It is being pressed into service and i am not.." Carson turns his head to look at Sheppard.

"In the military. I can´t give you orders. i know." Sheppard said.

"No. No.. He won´t go through the stargate." McKay says with a grin on his face as he quickly look towards Carson before looking back down the hall.

"He´s worse that Dr. McCoy." Sheppard says.

"Who?" Teyla ask confused at to who the are talking about.

"The TV character that Dr. Beckett plays in real life." Sheppard said as he turns his head towards Teyla.

Amelia walks behind the others with a smile on her face as she hears Carson talk about the human body being coverting into energy and send through the wormhole and she has to hide the laugh that leaves her mouth as Carson yells it is insanity.

"Come on. How often do you go to an alien planet?" McKay asks him.

"He was already on one." Amelia tells them.

"She is right." Carson says as the walks around the corner and into what looks like a lab.

Amelia turns her head away from the window as she hears Sheppard asking Carson of he should really be messing with that stuff and she sees Carson holding up some test tubes in different colors.

"I know what i am doing major. Thank you." Carson tells him as he puts the test tubes back down on the tabel." The have mastred a few basics. Biochemistry, physiology, perhaps even some form of molecular biology." Carson Tells Sheppard as he leans down to look through a microscope. They both turn their heads when hearing a woman telling them it is our people´s legacy.

"This room represent hundreds of years of medical knowledge." The woman tells them as she walks towards them with a kind smile on her face. "I ma Perna, chief scientist for the project." She tells them as she keeps her gaze on Carson.

"I am John Sheppard." He tells her with a smile on his face. Oh. This is Teyla, Lieutenant Ford and..."

"Carson. Beckett. Doctor. I mean you can call me Carson."

Amelia looks between the woman and Carson with a wide smile on her face as she bump her shoulder Agains Carson to make him turn around to look at her and she raises an eyebrow at him as she.

"Oh." Carson says as he turns back to look at Perna with a smile as he points a finger behind him." This is Amelia..."

"I am Dr. McKay. Dr. Rodney McKay." he tells her as he reaches out his hand to her, only to have Perna look down at the hand for a second before she turns back to Carson.

"I hope you find our facilities suitable." Perna asks Carson.

"Oh, they are charming. perfectly charming." Carson tells her with a bright smile on his face.

Some time later.

"Long ago this city was a testament to our imagination, our creative spirit, to endless possibility." Druhin tells them as the all walk down the hall.

"How long ago was that?" McKay asks.

"It is true. We have been forced to rebuild many times, never to our potential." He says, looking over at McKay." That is why perfecting the drug is so important. It is more than a defence against the Wraith, it is our future."

"With respect, you can´t prevent the culling. It is a fact of existence."Teyla tells him.

"A fact we challenge. We will always seek to end the cycle of destruction."

"The Wraith will prevent any race from advancing too far." Teyla says, leaning her head to the side to look at him.

"You figure you can beat them?" Sheppard asks.

"Yes. through knowledge." He said as he nodded his head to a guard who is standing in front of a large door.

The guard sees Druhin nodding his head to him so he turns and opens the door. Amelia eye´s goes wide as she sees what looks like library, she pushes McKay to the side so she can get a better look as she hears Druhin, telling them that this is one of the many archives the have hidden throughout the city.

"This is impressive." Amelia said as she give him a smile as he holds out his hand to her, she steps closer to the door and she looks at all the book that is standing inside the room and she so hoped she could get a chance to have a look at some of the many books.

"We preserve the accomplishments of each generation before they are wiped out by the Wraith."

"So everything your people ever learned is in here." Sheppard asks as he walks up to stand beside Amelia and he glanced over at her before turning around to look at

"Yes and in the other identical archives."

"In case they are destroy one. You guys are serious about this?" McKay asks Druhin.

"Standing on the shoulder of our forefathers." Druhin said.

"How long have you worked on this Wraith drug?" Teyla asks him.

" 150 years ago our scientists were close to creating a viable prototype, but died before seeing its fruition."

"So you are hoping that of this world`s no good to them, they will move on?" Amelia asks.

"The Wraith can´t possibly perceive us as a threat."

"To tell you the truth, i don´t know how they would react. "Sheppard told him.

"If they choose to wipe you out of existence, you will be helpless." Teyla put in to the conversation.

"We can´t hope to control their actions. We can only do what we can to end the cycle that has gone on for far too long." He told them as he hold out his hand for them to follow him.

Amelia sees Sheppard standing out the room talking to Ford. "You and i need to have a word." Amelia said as she stoppes in front of Sheppard.

"Give us a minuet." Sheppard tells Ford.

"Yes, sir." Ford said as he turns and walks inside the room.

"You want to let a wraith feed on a human being?" Amelia asks as she looks over at Sheppard, not believing that he would agree to something so on human.

"The say, he only have a few weeks left anyways." Sheppard tells her.

"So, what? That makes it okay?" Amelia, shook her head at him." This is not right and you know it." She said as she pointes a finger over at him.

"Of course i know it is not okay, but in the end it was his choice to make.."

"It still doesn´t make it right." Amelia turns her head to see Durhin and Parna walking towards then whit a red-haired man and Amelia had to agree, he did look sick. Amelia and Sheppard walked in after them and they both saw the three of them stopping when the saw the wraith inside the cage.

"You sure you want to do this?" Amelia asks the man with a worried look as she looks towards the wraith and it snarles at her.

"Yes." The man said as he moves towards the door of the cages as he waited for the guard to open the door. He walks inside the cage and looks over his shoulder as the guard closes the door and he looks back at the wraith.

"He is weak." The wraith said right before he moved his hand onto the man´s chest and he pulls his hand back with s snarl, looking up at the man before he walks over to the other end of the cages.

Later. Amelia and Ford are into room alongside the wraith and as he starts to fall to his feet. Amelia feels a pain hitting her hard and she moves a hand onto her chest as she looks over at the wraith and once again it snarls towards her.

"Get Sheppard in here." Amelia tells Ford as she taks a step closer to the cages as she sees the wraith trying to stand on his feet.

Amelia turns around to see Sheppard walking into the room and he walks up to the cages as he looks over at the wraith that is trying to get to his feet.

"Hey."

"What have you done to me?" The wraith asks as he turns his head to look at Sheppard and before any of the can react, the wraith runs across the cages and reaches out his hand to grab a hold of Sheppard with a growl.

"We need Beckett in here." Sheppard tells a marine as he sees the wraith falls to the floor of the cages holding a hand himself as he snarls and growls

"We are going to help you." Sheppard tells the Wraith as he get down on his knee to look through the bars.

Amelia closes her eyes as she feel a pain inside her head and she hears the Wraith tell Sheppard that he should not feel pity for him, then all of the sudden she feels like she need´s to throw up, she pushes Ford out of the way as she runs out of the room and down the stairs until she gets out side as she empty her stomach. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she turns around to lean against the wall.

"You okay?" She hears a voice ask her.

Amelia looks up to see Carson standing over her with a worried look on his face.

"Something bad is coming Carson if the continue with the drug."

"Something happened in there?"

"I felt what it was doing to him. It...it was like." Amelia ran a hand over her forehead as she tried to describe the feeling she just felt." It was like something was eating away at my insides."

"Why don´t i go and have a look at him okay." Carson tells her with a smile on his face as he moves a arm around her shoulder as the walk back inside the building together.

Amelia and Carson walks inside the room to see Sheppard standing there looking at the dead wraith with a confused look showing on his face.

"Major. I was just about to cut him open." Carson tells him as he walks up behind him with Amelia by his side.

"Then i was just leaving." Sheppard tells him as he slaps Carson on the arm as he walks behind him, but stops as Carson hold out a hand out as he tells Sheppard that he was already done a series of test and that he might like to know the results of the test.

"You know what killed him?" Sheppard asks him.

Carson looks towards Amelia before looking back at Sheppard." It was all of his vital organs shutting down almost simultaneously."

"Did he starve to death?"

"No." Carson said as he turns to look down at the wraith. " I don´t think he died from the lack of nourishment."

"What was it?" Sheppard asks with a confused look on his face.

"The test revealed a significant amount of Hoffan serum in his blood. I am guessing we will find similar trace amounts in each of his organs."

"Why did the Hoffan drug end up in his blood?" Amelia aks as she looks from the wraith towards Sheppard and Carson.

"We know that when the wraith feed, they release a chemical to their victims bodies. What it does when don´t yes understand. I can only assume that it prepares the human body to be drained of life. The serum is designed to shield the victim from the initial chemical release blocking it." Carson said.

"Okay." Sheppard said as he looks down to have a look at the wraith.

"The serum protein may have mutated when exposed to the chemical, triggering a toxic reaction."

"So instead of feeding off him..."

"He was poisoned." Carson tells him.

Back on Atlantis. Amelia was sitting with her eyes closed as she felt someone sitting down beside her.

"Are you okay?" She hears Sheppard, asking her.

"A 100 people died today all because of Durhin and who knows how many will die within the next couple of days." Amelia said as she opens her eyes as she turns her head to look at Sheppard.

"I know." He said as he turns his head to look into her eyes.

"And Carson his hurting because of Parna, all because he could do nothing to help easy her pain and i think knowing how much that hurts him hurts more because there is nothing anyone can do to make it better." Amelia tells Sheppard before she turns her head to look out at the ocean.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don`t have the right boots for this." Carson said as he looks down to see he had stepped in a puddle of mud." I was just meant to come and inoculate some wee babies." he said as he looked up over at Teyla and Amelia.

"We need all the hands we can spare before it comes." Teyla said as she bends to pick up the other end of the rope as she moved it around the three to hold it in place. "The storm could destroy our settlement as well as our crops. If a few of us remained.

Amelia saw Carson let out a deep sigh as he dropped the crop bag on to the ground to get a better hold on the rope he was caring in his other hand.

"Homes can be rebuilt. People can`t." Carson said as he looked to Amelia for help.

"Which is why we must do what we can now." Teyla told him as she throw into his other hand before walking away.

Some time later. Amelia stood outside the jumper as she looked worried up at the sky as she saw the darks clouds coming closer and closer and she had a bad feeling about what was about to go down.

"This could be going faster." Ford said as he walked out of the jumper to see Teyla´s people walking around as they were getting ready to leave their home.

"Our people are hunters. Many are returning from great distances. Others do not want to leave this island."

"They do know how serious this is?" Amelia asked as she walks out ...

Teyla looked up at the sky" Even i would have a hard time believing in the strength of this storm." She said as she turned her gaze back to the settlement." If i did not see it from space."

"Yeah, well. Do what you can to speed things up." Ford told her as he turns on his feet and walked back in the jumper.

And half hour walked out the jumper to see Teyla, walking her way back to the jumper with a worried look on her face.

"They still haven`t turned up?" Amelia ask as she looks up to see the dark clouds were now upon them.

"I am afraid not." Teyla said as she turned her head towards Amelia." They are hunting. No one had been able to get in touch with them."

"How many again?" Ford asked as she walked up beside Amelia.

"Three. Two boys and a young woman."

"Why dont we take a jumper and find them." Carson asked as he walked towards them.

"they are hunting in dense vegetation. We would be unable to land." Teyla explained.

"Jumper three is ready to go." Carson said, pointing his finger towards the jumper.

"Go. I will give the hunters more time." Teyla said.

Amelia looked between Carson and Ford and she saw the looks on their faces." I will stay with you." Amelia said, looking over at Teyla.

"Okay. Okay." Carson said waving his hand up in the air" We will wait for." He said as she closed his jacked as s wind hit them hard.

"Thank you." Teyla tells them.

Amelia looked out the jumper window to see the wind was getting stronger." I dont think we can wait much longer." She, turned to look at Ford and he nodded his head at her as she moved out of the chair. She was walking out of the jumper and she saw a woman was running out from behind the trees.

"Hurry!" Move! Come this way!" She heard Teyla yell as she showed them the way towards the jumper.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked the woman as she sat down and she smiled at the woman nodded her head at her.

"Here it comes!" She hears Carson yell as she walked over to sit in the chair behind him.

"Strap in as best as you can. It is going to be a bumpy ride." Ford said as he walked in and sat down beside Carson." Let`s get out of here.

"I am not certain it is a good idea."

"What?" Ford said, looking over at Carson.

"Look at it out there." Carson said and they all turned their head to see the rain was falling hard around them." Even major Sheppard would have a hard time, flying through this."

"We are ready." Teyla said as she sat down in a chair.

"Let`s wait it out." Carson said, turning around in his chair to look at her and he saw the confused look in her eyes.

" We are safe if we are in here. We got rations and plenty of water."

"Yeah, especially outside." Ford, pointed his hand towards the window.

"Were well. I hope you are right. We won`t be able to change our minds if you are wrong."

Carson looked between the three of them before looking out the window." It will be cosy." Carson said, just a lightning lighted up the sky.

Some time later. Amelia turns her head to find Ford looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" She asks him as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering if all the stories is true?" Aske Ford.

"What stories?" Carson asks as he turns around in his chair to look at her.

"Amelia was a member of SG1."

"You, never said you were a part of SG1?" Said Carson.

Amelia nodded her head towards Carson." I was with SG1 for five years.

"What is SG1?" Teyla asks as he looks between the three of them.

"SG1. Was the frist team that when through the stargate back on earth. They saved earth a dozen times." Ford said as he looked over at Teyla.

"Hey, Amelia." Ford said as he leaned over in his chair to slap her on the lag.

"Hm."

"Is it true that a Tok´ra took colonel Cater as a host?"

"Yeah. Her name was Jolinor of Maklshur."

"What is a Tok´ra?" Teyla asks as she sat down in the chair behind Carson as she listen to what Ford and Amelia was talking about.

"A Tok´ra is a creature that inters you body and it shares with you and you have the memories of the host and the Goa´uld they just takes over your body and there is nothing you can do.

"It´s gets inside you?" Teyla aks with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Amelia said as she pulles out a candy-bar and eats it with a sure look on her face.

"What happened to her. Jolinor i mean? because i meet colonel Cater and seamed fine." Carson asks.

"She was killed by an assassin send by Cronus, But Sam still had Jolinor memories, that is who we found the Tok´ra.

"Who is Cronus?" Ford asks, wanting to know more.

"Cronus, was one of the most influential of the system lord until he was killed in 2012."

"System lords?" Carson asks, shacking his head as he was getting confused now.

"The system lords are a dozen or so of the ruling class of the Goa´uld hierarchy. Who..." Amelia stopped talking as she hears Sheppard´s voice coming through the radio.

"Jumper 2. This is Sheppard, come in, Jumper 2, do you copy?"

"Sir. This is Ford. We decided to wait out the storm in the jumper." Ford tells him.

"You are still on the mainland." Sheppard asks Ford.

"Yes, sir."

"We, got a situation back here. Form what i can ascertain a small Genii strik force team, has gated in."Sheppard tells them.

"The Genii, the people that wanted McKay to build them A-bomb." Ford asks Sheppard as he turned his head towards Teyla.

"Yeah, that is them and they are holding Weir and McKay hostage."

"Did you just say hostage." Ford asks as he turns back around in his chair to look out side the jumpers window to see the storm was still going strong out side.

"Affirmative." Sheppard said.

"We are on our way." ford tells Sheppard.

"What, do you think you are doing?" Carson yells as he sees Ford touching the control he touch not to long ago.

"You heard him." Ford yelled back at Carson." McKay and Weir has been taking hostage. We can´t sit here and do nothing?"

"Ford. Carson is right. Just look out side." Amelia said as she pointed her hand towards the window. It looks really bad out there, how far do you thing we are going to get." Amelia asks him.

"The are right. We are no use to Major Sheppard if we are dead." Teyla tells Ford.

"Major, this is Teyla. The hurricane is in full force outside. We can try and fly through it, but it is doubtful that we would make it back to Atlantis." Teyla tells him.

"That is bad news." Sheppard said as he paused on the other end.

"I am sorry." Teyla tells him.

"No, i am, just stay put until it has passed." Sheppard tell them.

"Sir?" Ford said as he looks between Amelia and Teyla.

"No, it is okay, lieutenant, just get your ass back here as soon as you can. I could use a little backup." Sheppard tells Ford.

"Good luck, sir." Ford said as he turns off the radio.

"Who is the Genii?" Amelia asks.

"You don´t know who the Genii is?" Ford asks her with a raised eyebrow not believing her.

"Hey. Give me a break, i have been off-world with Stakhouses team for the last for the last 5 days. so i am sorry i don´t listen to the rumor mill about everything that happens." Amelia said as she waved her hands over at Ford before she leaned back in her chair, folding her hands over her chest.

"The Genii were farmers. Teyla wanted us to meet, but they turned out to be a military society. Most of their people lives underground bunkers." Ford tells her.

"Did you know this?" Amelia ask as she turns to look at Teyla.

"I am afraid not. The Genii had been our allies and trade partners for many years." Teyla tells her.

"We, should have heard something by now." Ford said as he looked down at his watch.

"Maybe he has not had the opportunity." Carson said as he looks over at Ford.

"I just don´t like not knowing what is going on." Ford tells her.

"Why, would the Genii attack us? Why now." Amelia asks as she looks between Ford and Teyla.

"We did not exactly leave on the best of terms, i mean beside from the fact that we stole some of their gear and didn´t hand over the C-4 like we promised them."Ford said as he looked over at Teyla." They are pretty convinced Teyla killed one of their guys."

"They believe so falsely. The fact that they chose our weakest that can´t be a coincidence." Teyla said as she looked over at Amelia." Someone most have told them.

"There´s got to be a way back." Ford tells them as he looks towards the controls.

"Those winds outside are blowing at 10 knots, we are not going anywhere, son." Carson tells him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Holy...!" Ford yelled just as a tree fall down right in front of the jumpers window.

"Right, that´s it!" Carson said as he leaned in over the jumper panel as he slowly moved his finger around on of the buttoms on the panel.

Ford turned his head and his eyes went wide as he saw Carson with his finger on the bottom." What are you doing, man?"

"Adding weight to the jumper." He said as he was focused on moving his finger every so slowly.

"Don`t screw with the controls." Ford told him.

"Can`t be too careful." Carson said.

"Yes. Yes you can. You can be way too careful. There`s no chance we are going to blow away here. Let it go!" Ford told Carson.

"That should be enough." Carson said, moving his finger of the bottom, letting out a sigh of relief.

"How much longer until the storm passes?" Teyla asked as she leaned between the two chairs.

Carson looked out the window with a sigh." I guess we are barely halfway through,, but there is no way to tell.

Ford turned to see the worried look on Amelia`s face." Hey." He said as he got her attention " I hope they are okay too" he said as they both turned to look out the jumper window.

After what felt like for ever the sun started to shine trough the clouds and the all leaned closer to the window before Ford got out of his chair as he opened the jumper door as the all walked outside to see the rain had stopped and the could see dark clouds all around them.

"We are in the eye." Amelia said as she looked up at the sky.

"Right.. has to be." Carson said.

"I dont want to sound like McKay, but this is bad really bad." Amelia said.

"The eye?" Teyla asked not understanding what they were talking about.

"Dead center of the storm." Carson told her, looking up at the sky." The storm swirls around a 20 to 40 kilometer-wide area."

"Then this calm will not last?"

"No." Amelia said, shacking her head as she looked over at Teyla." In fact, pretty soon, it is going to get very ugly again."

"Come one. We have to help the major." Ford said, turning to walk in the jumper.

Carson reach out his hand to stop Ford." We can take off, but landing`s is just as hard. What if the storm has reached Atlantis?"

"Has it?" Ford asked.

"No. But it will at any time."

"Stop wasting time. Let`s go." Ford said as he grabbed a hold of Carson`s hand and walked the both of them inside the jumper.

"We still have to fly through the storm. It`s insanity!" Carson yelled out as Ford pushed him into the chair.

"It`s not insanity. This is a spaceship. We can fly up and over." Ford said, pointing his finger up and down.

"Straight up and down?" Carson asked him like he was crazy." I am a bloody medical doctor, not a magician." He yelled.

"You can do it." Ford told him.

"If we can help, we must." Teyla said.

"Amelia!" Carson yelled as he turned to her for help."

"The are right Carson and you know it." Amelia told him.

"You been spending to much time with the major." Carson said, turning back in his chair as he looked out of the window." Oh, crap." Carson said as the jumper came to life.

20 minuet later. The jumper was a mile from Atlantis.

"You are coming in a little steep, Doc!" Ford tells Carson as he looks out the window to see Atlantis straight ahead.

"Thank you. I am very aware of that." Carson said with a scared smile showing on his face as he moved the jumper closer to the city.

"I told you not to play with the controls." Ford said as he held on to the control panel.

"I am sure i got em back right." Carson yelled back as he glanced at Ford." Why dont you try and contact the major?"

Ford did a duble take towards Carson." First you have to get us in there."

Carson lowered the jumper closer to the water as he fly the jumper around the city so he could reach the jumper bay doors.

For and Teyla walked out of the back of the jumper first, Holding their p-90 out in front of them and Amelia walked out with Carson following closely behind her.

"Here." Ford said as he reach out his sidearm to Amelia.

"Were are we going?" Carson asks.

"You know how you always say you are not military and that you don´t have to take orders?" Ford asks Carson as he turns around to look at him.

"Aye."

"Now, you do." Ford said as he walked out of the jumper by and down the hall that would lead them to the armory.

"Shall we try and contact the major?" Carson asks as he looks around the empty hallways, hoping the don´t run into any of the Genii´s.

"The Genii may be monitoring our frequencies. We do not want to alert them of our presence." Teyla tells Carson.

"Life-signs detector." Ford said as he shows it to them.

Carson looks down at the life-sign detector in his hand." These dotes don´t tell us which one is the major." Carson said as he looks up at Ford.

"He be the dot getting right of the other dots." Ford said as he moves slowly around the corner.

"Right." Carson, looking down at the dots again.

Amelia turns her head over her should to see if anyone is following them when she hears a man´s voice her earpiece telling Sheppard that he has a proposition for him.

"Do you recognize that voice?" Ford asks Teyla.

"No, i do not." She said as the walks down a flight of stairs that lead them to the armory.

Ford, walks up to the ammo case and takes some magazines." Don´t load up to much, it will slow you down. Two magazine each." He tells them.

"All right." Carson said as he turns to see Ford walking over to the wall as he takes a wraith stunner into his hands.

"What do you need that for?" Carson asks Ford.

"Anything i see moving is going to get shot." Ford tells Carson.

"And what if it is the major?"

"He well get hit with a wraith stunner , insted of a p-90."Ford tells him as he starts to get annoyed with the doctor.

"What if he sees you frist?" Carson asks.

Ford, let´s out a snort as he looks over at Carson." He will probably hear you frist."

"Are you telling me to shut up again?" Carson asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Again." Ford said as he turns around and walks out of the armory.

"I am a doctor, not bloody Rambo." Carson said as he turns with a scared look on his face to see Amelia standing behind him.

"You are going to do fine, Carson." Amelia tells him, rubbing his arm as the walks out of the armory together and the see Ford and Teyla standing by the stair case that is going to lead them to the upper level of the city.

"What is wrong?" Amelia ask, seeing the look on their faces.

"The want the major to turn one the power to, grounding station number three." Ford tells her.

"Which naquada generator powers the third grounding station?" Teyla ask the others.

"Whichever one it is, it will be an ambush." Ford said as he turns to Amelia.

"Which one is it then?" Amelia asks as she walks over to a map that is on the wall.

"There is one there." Carson said as he pointed his finger to the map.

"Is that a guess?" Ford asks him.

"Aye."

"It is close to where we are." Amelia said, looking over at Ford.

"All right i take point. Teyla you take our six and Amelia you cover our backs." Ford said as he looks over at Carson." Don´t open your mouth until i say so." Ford tells him as he turns around and walks down the hall." Only shoot at what i tell you to shoot at." Ford said, moving around the corner with his p-90 pointing in front of him. The walk down the hall and the stop for a moment as Ford moves quickly into the room.

"It is the wrong one."Carson said as he sees the room is empty.

Amelia walks into the room before she turns her head over to see Ford, shaking his head as he looks over at Carson.

"Hey." Amelia said getting Ford´s attention. "It is not his fault."

"She is right. i am a doctor not a bloody engineer. I only have a basic understanding of how Rodney and his team configure the power." Carson tells Ford.

"You just can´t stop talking." Ford tells him as he let´s out a laugh.

"Aye and you are such a nice young lad until you are put in charge, you chucky little..."

"Will the both of you shut up!" Amelia said as she held out a hand to the both of them.

"What if it is the right station, but the major has not made it back yet?" Teyla tells them.

"She is right." Carson said as he looks between Teyla and Ford.

"How much time?" Ford asks as he looks over at Amelia.

"Two minuet." Amelia tells him.

"There is five generators and this one is not it." Ford said as he looks at the others." It can´t be the one that is powering the control room , that leaves three."

"We got a one-in tree chance of guessing right." Carson said.

"We may just be working into the very ambush we are trying to save the major from." Teyla said as she looks up at Ford.

"We are not far from a transpoter, any of the generators near a transport station?" Ford asks as he look at Carson.

"Aye and there is two." Carson said.

"Okay, let´s go." Ford said as he runs out of the room and down hall towards the transpoter. ford and Carson walks into it and looks at the screen on the wall.

"If i remember correctly." Carson said as he looks at the schematics of the city on the wall.

"Which one?" Amelia ask as she looks out of the transpoter before stepping inside to look at him.

"Give me a moment." Carson said, rubbing a hand over his chin.

"Pick one!" Ford tells him.

"I am the one you will blame." Carson said as he looks over at Ford.

"Carson. Just pick one." Amelia tells him with a soft look on her face.

Carson looks at the screen as he let´s out a sigh." It is this one." He said as he point his finger to the screen and the door closes and a second later the door opens and the step out and walks down the hall. The can hear Sheppard´s voice further down the hall, they walk closer as Ford takes the stunner up in front of him as he moves slowly up to the doorway to point it at the two Genii soldiers.

"You turned around." Sheppard tells the man.

"What?" The Genii solider asked Confused as he looked over at the man standing beside him.

"If i have to turne around, you should turn around." Sheppard said as Ford, fired the wraith stunner on the two men and tell fall to the ground.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sheppard asks as he turns around and he held up a finger as Ford as he put the lid back into the device.

"Are you okay, sir?" Ford asked as Sheppard turned around to look at them.

"Been better, been worse. Shoulder`s a little sore." He said as he moved one should around to make his point.

"You want me to take a look?" Carson asked.

"I take a rain check, Doc." He said as he looked over at Amelia. "Are you okay?"

Carson looked between the two of them as he shook his head as he turned back to Sheppard." We are fine too, if you wanted to know.

"That is good, Doc." Sheppard said his eyes not leaving Amelia`s .

"We should leave. more Genii will be here soon." Teyla said as she moved towards the door.

"I couldn`t agree more." Carson said as they all leaves the room.

"McKay figures he can harness the storm`s lighting to fire up the shield`s " Sheppard said as he walked ahead of the rest of them.

"This lightning?" Carson asked.

"SG teams have done it before to power a stargate." Ford told him.

"There`s a big difference between a stargate..."

"I didn`t say you could talk." Ford said annoyed as he walked along side Sheppard.

"What kind of plan is that?" Carson asked as he looked over at Sheppard as he tried to forget Ford was standing beside him.

"A McKay kind of plan. It is all we got." Sheppard told him.

"It leaves us only one place to go." Ford said as the turned around a corner.

"And the Genii will also be there." Teyla said as she looked over her shoulder to make sure they were not followed.

"So you are saying, that anyone that is still in the hallways when the lightning hits?" Amelia asked as the walked up a flight stairs.

"Is as good as dead." Sheppard answered.

"Will the hunters in the jumper bay he safe?" Teyla asked.

"Jumper bay`s are a part of stargate operations." Sheppard said as the turned around another corner.

"That`s where we should be headed." Ford asked.

"What about Elisabeth and McKay?" Amelia asked worried.

"Amelia is right. Once the shield his up. Weir and McKay is as good as dead. We have to take the control room first.

"Would he kill then for not being of no use?" Tyela asked as the stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"No. He would kill them to punish me." Sheppard said as he turned to look at them." Here`s the deal. Ford and i with go to the control room. You three head to the jumper bay.

"I am going with you!" Amelia said the same time as Teyla did.

"And i intend you to fight with us. but i need you to lower the ship into the gate room. Open the weapons pods. It should be enough of a distraction for Ford and i to get in. We take the control room, get the shield up, city is saved, Weir and McKay is saved... Take the rest of the day off.

"Sound like a plan, sir." Ford said with a smile,

"Stay on channel two, let`s move out." Sheppard said as he glazed over at Amelia before walking down the hallway with Ford.

"What an ass." Amelia said as she stood there seeing them walk away.

Amelia and Teyla alongside Carson steps out of the transpoter and down the hall.

"I bee glad when this following-orders business is over." Carson said as the walks around the corner.

Amelia stops walking when she hears Carson all of the sudden stops talking and she sees a woman pointing a gun towards them."Teyla!" Amelia said as she held out her hands in surrender.

"Drop it!" The woman told them.

"Teyla, takes a step towards the woman as the woman walks over and hit Amelia in the head with the gun, making her fall to the ground holding her head.

"Bitch." Amelia said as she moves her hand away to see the blood running between her fingers.

"You move and i will kill him." The woman said, pointing her gun over at Carson.

Teyla get down on her knee as she drops her weapon onto the floor as she looks towards Amelia before she stand up to face the woman.

"I would hate to kill you quickly." The woman tells Teyla as she backs Teyla into the room.

"I have known you for most of your life." Teyla tells the woman as she follows with her eyes." Why, are you doing this?"

"You left him to die!" The woman yelled as she points her weapon at Teyla.

"Bloody hell." Amelia hears Carson say and she moves over to help him stand as she moves her fingers over her lip, telling Carson to be quiet.

"What?" Carson asks confused as he looks behind Amelia´s shoulder to see Teyla fighting another woman.

"Teyla, Amelia. Fall back to the gate room!" She hears Sheppard voice coming through her earpiece.

"Teyla! We have to go now!" Amelia yelled as she moves a hand around Carson. Come one." She said as the walked down the hallway, that would lead them to the control room.

"You are bleeding love." She hears Carson tell her as the turned around a corner and up a fight of stairs.

"I will be fine." Amelia tells him as the walks down the stairs and into the transpoter as the waited for Teyla and the see her walking closely behind them alongside the other woman. Amelia point her finger to the screen and the door closes and a second later it opens and the enteres the control room. "We are here!" she yelled out.

"Rodney go!" she heard Elisabeth yell as the walked over to the others.

"You okay?" Sheppard asked as he put his hand on her chin as he lifted her head up to see the nasty wound on the side of her head.

"I will be fine." She tells him as she moves over to stand beside Elisabeth and she hears Elisabeth ask McKay what was happening so the both turned to look up at McKay.

"It just needs to build up enough power. Wait for it!" McKay yelled as he looked down at his laptop.

"Carson." McKay said as he sees the man beside him.

"Rodney." Carson said out of breath.

"Just in time to see how this ends." McKay said as he turned back to the laptop." Now!" McKay yelled as they all stood there waiting for what was about to happen.

McKay looked down at his laptop and he let´s out a laugh."I think we are going to be okay." He said, looking over at the others.

"Nice work, Rodney." Elisabeth tells him with a relieved smile on her face.

"Did you ever doubt me." McKay asks her.

"Yes, several times." She said as she turns her head to look over at Amelia and the two women smiled at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Amelia really needed a hot shower and if she was lucky a nice long nap would not hurt al all, she through to herself as she walked down the stairs. But she stopped as she sees Sheppard walking towards her with woman she had never seen before so she turned on her feet, closing her eyes as she hears Sheppard call out her name.

"I hate my life." She whisper before turning around, given them her best fake smile. "What´s up?" She said as she looking between Sheppard and the woman.

"Chaya. I would like for you to meet Amelia." Sheppard said as he looks between the two women.

"Nice to meet you." Amelia said as she reach out her hand for this Chaya woman.

"You as well." Chaya said as she takes Amelia´s hand into her own.

"Chaya is going to be staying with us for a while." Sheppard tells Amelia before looking back at Chaya with a smile on his face.

"You are also from earth?" Chaya aks Amelia as she smiles at her.

"Born and raised." Amelia said with a proved smile on her face before she looks behind them seeing someone people walking down the hall. " Sorry i see someone i really need to talk to." She gives them a nod as she hurry down the hall, needing to get away from the two of them.

Later on that same day. Amelia walks out of the mess hall, only to stop on her tracks as she sees Sheppard walking down the hallway with that Chaya woman and she doesn´t know why it makes her jealous it is not like she and Sheppard were dating our anything, nothing had happened between the two of then since that day in the jumper. Seeing Sheppard with that woman, made her think it was a good thing nothing had happened, but why did she feel jealous and hurt as she saw the smile the gave each other.

Amelia was about to get in to her bed as she hears a knock on the door. She turns her head towards the door before she lays down on the bed, letting out a happy sigh as she closes her eyes, she hears the knocking getting louder.

"Go away." She says to herself as she moves her arms around the pillow.

"Amelia!"

She opens her eyes as she hears Sheppard calls out her name and she turns her head towards the door, she get´s out of bed as she hears him calling out her name again.

"All right." She yells as she walks over to the door, moving her hand over control and the door opens and she sees Sheppard standing there looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"What do you want?" Amelia asks him.

"Can we talk?" Sheppard ask her.

"Talk about what?" Amelia asks him, feeling confused at to what the could possible have to talk about after what she saw happen between Sheppard and that Chaya woman.

"Amelia."

"Sheppard, i am about to go to sleep, so whatever it has to wait until.."

"I would like to talk to you about Chaya."

"Let me." Amelia tells him."What ever you and i had..." Amelia told him as she gives him a fake smile, leaning her head to the side." is over." She said as she pushed him back as the door closed.

"Amelia, come one!" She hears Sheppard yell through the door.

"Go away!" She tells him as she moves over to lay down on her bed as she tried to closes her eyes to get some sleep, but she know sleep would be hard to find to night.

Later the next day. Amelia walks down the hall and she cursed to herself as she saw Sheppard and the woman walking her way, she sees Sheppard stopping when he sees her. Amelia turns around and walks down the stairs in steed.

"Amelia!"

Amelia turns around to see Elisabeth walk up to her. "What is up?"

"I would like for you to be at the meating." Elisabeth tells her.

"I would really like to but..." She said, pointing a hand behind her.

"See you in 20 minuet." Elisabeth tells her with a smile as she walk past her.

Amelia hangs her head before she turns back around, walking back up the stairs to see Sheppard and the woman walking into the conference room so she follows agter them into the room and she sees Sheppard following her with his eyes as she sits down in a chair.

"I am impressed by most of what i have read of earth religions. The Torah, the Koran, the Talmud, the Bible most reveal a diverse and deep desire to grasp the divine." Chaya said, looking towards Elisabeth.

"So we have something to offer you." Elisabeth said to Chaya.

"I have also read about your history. Even now, somewhere on your planet, you are at war." Chaya said.

"Well, yeah, that is true."Sheppard said as he looks away from Amelia and towards Chaya.

"I made no attempt to hide that face from you. We are definitely not perfect."Elisabeth tells her.

"There´s a lot about you as a people i find disturbing." Chaya said, looking around the room and her eyes landed on Amelia.

"Can that not be said of any people?" Amelia asks her as she folded her arms as she stared back at the woman.

" soul in Proculis is free from hatred people from earth seem to feel for each other." Chaya said.

"Come on. We are not all that bad. You know." Sheppard tells her.

"I do." She said as she turns to Sheppard with a smile as she reaches out to touch his hand.

"We are not talking about every people. I am talking about every member of my expedition team here in Atlantis and i am talking about the friends we met since coming here, like Teyla´s people."Elisabeth said.

"There are some among you, yourself included, Dr Weir and you." She said as she turn her head to look at Amelia." That i know Athar would welcome with open arms. But there are others." Chaya said as she looks towards McKay.

"I hand-picked every member of this expedition and i know Teyla feels as confident about her own people." Elisabeth tells her.

"I am sure." Chaya said.

"At the end of the day. This is a matter of trust." Elisabeth said.

"Yes, it is, Dr Weir.

Chaya turns to look at McKay." Have your scans found anything yet, Dr McKay?" She ask McKay.

"Uh..." He says as he looks around the room as he closing his lab top." Actually...No."

"What the hell it this?" Sheppard ask as he leans in over the table to look at Elisabeth.

"I am sorry, major. There was cause for legitimate concern as to..."

"Whether i was or not who i claimed to be." Chaya tells Sheppard.

"I am sorry, Chaya. I felt it would do not harm."

"Stop apologising, Elisabeth." McKay tells her as he gets out of his chair to look at Chaya. "How did she know?"

"McKay." Sheppard said, turning his head to look at him.

"Because she is an Ancient." Amelia said as she stared at Chaya.

"She´s a what?" John asks confused as he turned to look at McKay and then back at Amelia to find her gaze on Chaya.

"i am right, aren´t i?" Amelia asks.

" The perfect health, the energy weapon, she has the gene. It is the only logical explanation." McKay asks as he turns his head over to look at Chaya.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sheppard asks as he looks from Amelia to McKay.

"I just don´t understand the act. You must know we give anything to talk to you, learn from you."McKay asks her feeling confused as to why.

"You were checking us out?" Amelia asks as she felt Sheppard´s gaze on her.

"I see that my desire to come to Atlantis, i have revealed too much."

"He is right?" Elisabeth asks her.

"I am right?" McKay asks her.

"I am what you call an Ancient and it is also true that i can never offer your people sanctuary." ...said as she looked from Sheppard to McKay."But you are wrong as to why i came here."

"Why did you come here?" Sheppard ask her.

"Because of you, John."

"Me?" Sheppard ask as he turned to Amelia before looking back at Chaya.

"I have lived in solitude for so long that when you asked me to come." Chaya said as she looked over at Sheppard with a smile on her face.

"Oh, my god, he is Kirk." McKay said as she said as he sat back down in his chair as he opened his laptop.

"So this was never about..." Sheppard turned to look at the other as he held up a finger." Could we just have a moment here?".

"No!" The all says, but Amelia pushed her chair away from the desk as she walked out of the room and as she steps into the transpoter she moves her hand on to the wall as she feel a pain running through her body, she closes her eyes as the pain get´s worse and she falls to her knees, taking a couple of deep breaths as the pain starts to leave her body and she turns her head to the side to see the door have open, she let´s out a sigh as she sees no one is around. She stands up and walks out of the transpoter acting like nothing happened.

A week later and the whole city had heard about Chaya being an Ancient and how Sheppard left in a jumper as he when after her. Amelia didn´t know what had hurt the most, the fact that he had taken after her or him kissing her. All she knew was, that she didn´t like they way people was looking at her as she walked past them.

"Amelia." A voice called out her name.

She turned around to see Sheppard walking down the hall towards her and she sighed as she turns and kept on walking down the hall as she hears him call out her name as he told her to stop.

"Will you stop!" She hears him say as she felt a hand grab onto the back of her shirt.

"What is it." She asks as she turns to look at him and she sees a hurt and tired look on his face.

"How long are you going to kept this up?" Sheppard asks her.

"I don´t.."

"Just stop!" He almost yelled as he held up a hand to stop her from talking. "It´s been a week, don´t you think you are being..."

"You stop!" She said as she pushed him back with both of her hands and she sees the shocked look on his face.

"I told you..."

"It is not like i cheated on you." Sheppard told her, feeling like he need to defend himself.

"You are right because you and i are friends." She said with a fake smile on her face as she turned to talk away, but she felt him reaches out to grab her hand as he made her turne around so he could look at her.

"Is that what you want?" He asks her as he bit down on his lower lip as he waited for her to answer him.

"Yes." She said as she see the hurt look on Sheppard´s face. She moves past him, she moves her finger to her earpiece.

"Carson." She said as she walks into the transport and touch the screen as the door closed behind her.

"What is it love? Carson asks her.

"Are in the infirmary?" She asks as the doors opens and she walks out and down the hall.

"Yes. why?"

"Because i am coming to you." She said as she walks into the infirmary to see Carson looking up at her.

"What.." Carson asks confused as he sees her taking off her jacked as she sits down in a chair.

"I want you to take my blood." Amelia said as she looks up at him.

"Why?" Carson asks as he walks over to stand in front of her.

"I want you to run my blood against Chaya`s." She tells him.

"What?" She asks him as he pulls a chair over as he sits down on it as he gives her a smile.

"I know things between you and Sheppard as been weird ever since Chaya.."

"Something happened yesterday and ever since she been here i have been getting this strange feeling."

"What kind of feelings?" Carson asks her as he walks over to grab a blood kit.

"It is like..." Amelia tried to find the right way to explain the feeling she was getting." It is like i am feeling everything so much more." Amelia said as she held out a hand to Carson as he sat down on the chair in front of her.

"Like with you right now. You are worried about something." Amelia said as she leaned her head to the side as she sees Carson reaching out for her hand as he tried to avoid looking at her." Carson?"

"Love, you have to understand that Rodney.."

Amelia, pulled her arm away from Carson as she stood up, staring down at him." What did McKay do!" She asks him.

"Chaya wasn´t the only one he scans." Carson said as he looks up at Amelia with a nervous look showing in his face.

"What are you not telling me?" Amelia asks him as she sat back down on the chair as she felt her heart beating fast as she waited for him to tell her what he was so worried about.

"You know what Rodney, is like when he ..."

"Carson, just tell me." Amelia begges him.

"your Ancient gene is almost a match to Chaya`s."

"How much of a match?" Amelia asks him.

" It is a 70% match."

"It doesn´t explain what is happening to me, because the thing i can do and the thing i feel, it is what Daniel could do when he ascended." Amelia said as she held out her arm to Carson.

"Take the blood." Amelia said.


	13. Chapter 13

Amelia walked into the lab and she heard McKay say she could drop dead. Amelia stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman in side the stasis pod and she all of the sudden feels something inside of her and she doesn´t know if it is good our bad so she shacks her head as she walked over to stand beside Teyla as she stared at the woman.

"How could she drop dead. You said she was frozen." Sheppard ask him.

"You.." McKay turned to look at Sheppard, but his eyes when to Amelia as he sees her covered in mud." What happened to you?"

"Was off-world with Stackhouse´s team." Amelia said as she pointed a finger towards the woman."

"Oh yes." McKay said as he turned back to the old woman in side the stasis pod." She is a stats of metabolic stasis, ageing slowed but not entirely suspended."

"You are saying this woman is still alive?" Teyla asks, looking at the old woman.

"Yes." Carson says as he looks towards Teyla for a second before looking back at the woman.

"Life-sign systems indicate viability. She´s been in that chamber for 10,000 years." McKay tells them.

"10,000 years are you sure?" Amelia asks as she moves around Teyla to get a better look at the old woman.

"Yes. 10,000 years and she will continue to age until she dies, sooner rather than later, bringing me back to my point." McKay says as he looks over at Elisabeth and Carson.

"Look at her, she´s old i am afraid reviving her might actually kill her." Carson tells Elisabeth as the looks at the old woman.

"We can let this chance to talk to an Ancient slip through our fingers-again." McKay says, turning around to look at Sheppard.

Sheppard narrow his eyes at McKay as he sees Amelia turning back around to look at the woman.

"Who knows her state of mind? She might be carrying some horrifying contagion." Carson said.

"Who knows what she knows about our city, or any ZMPs? laying around." McKay tells Carson.

"Ah, there´s a thought." Sheppard said, looking away from Amelia.

"Revive her." Elisabeth tells McKay.

"But. But." Carson said as he turns his head towards Elisabeth.

"It´s my call." Elisabeth tells Carson as she looks back at the old woman.

"Thank you." McKay says, turning to walk out of the room with Carson following closely behind him.

"And we though this city was abandoned." Sheppard said.

"Is it possible the Atlanteans left her when the abandoned the city?" Teyla asks.

"Maybe she wanted to stay." Sheppard said, looking at the old woman.

"Or they forgot about her." Ford says as he looked over at Sheppard.

"In which case she´s going to be pissed. "He tells Ford.

"If she remembers anything at all." Elisabeth tells Sheppard as they all walks out of the room.

Amelia turns around to see they all have left the room before she turns back around, walking closer to the... pod, she is so lost in her own through that she doesn´t hear someone walking up behind her so she jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see Sheppard standing there looking worried at her.

"You okay?" He asks her.

"I am fine." She tells him as she walks around him.

"Will you wait a minuet!" Sheppard says as he grabs a hold of her arm to make her turn around to look at him.

"What?"

"It been a week." Sheppard tells her as he starts to get annoyed with her.

"A week?" She ask him confused.

"A week since you talked to me." He told her as he let go off her arm." How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Sheppard i don´t really want to do this now. I am tried and covered in mud." She told him up as she turned to leave, she let out a sigh as Sheppard walks in front of her.

"What?" Amelia said feeling a little annoyed with him.

"How long are you going to hold the whole Chaya thing over me?"

"I am not holding anything over you."

"Then what do you call this." Sheppard said as he pointed his hand between the two of them.

"Me leaving." She said as she moves past him and out of the room and she saw Teyla and Ford standing out side the room, trying to act like the didn´t just hear the

An hour later. the are all standing around the table as Carson check the old woman out.

"Breathing shallow." He said as he check her heart beat and then he moves the ... op to her neck." Puls rapid." he looks up at Elisabeth as he moves the ... around his neck." I will run a EEG to determine any brain activity." He runs his fingers down her hand and he sees a piece of paper in her hand and he holdes it up for the others to see.

"What is it?" Elisabeth asks.

"I don´t know." Carson tells her as he reaches the paper out to her.

Elisabeth opens the paper and sees a some symbols and what looked like gate addresses.

"It´s gate addresses, five of them. M7G-667. We have been to this planet." He said as he turns his head over his shoulder to look at Sheppard.

Teyla sees the old woman opening her eyes so she call out for Elisabeth.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Elisabeth asks the woman.

"Yeah, that´s what i was afraid of." McKay said as he runs the palm of his hand over the woman´s face." Freezer burn."

"I through she wasn´t frozen?" Ford asks as he looks over at McKay.

"10,000 years. You expect her to dance a jig?" Carson asks him.

"it´s the eyes Carson." McKay said as he points two fingers to his own eyes."You have to look at the eyes." He tells him as he looks down at the woman." Lights are on but nobody´s home. Doesn´t take a medical professional to know..." He said as he sees the woman turning her head to look at him so he talks a step back.

"Of course she can sees us." Elisabeth said with a smile on face." And hear us." She said as the woman turns her head towards her. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

Amelia sees the woman turning her head to look out the window and she has a tried smile on her lips as she says it worked.

"What was that?" McKay asks.

"She said it worked."

"What does that means?" McKay asks as he turns his head to the side to look at Elisabeth.

"I assume something worked." Sheppard said as he stared down at the woman."

"That´s very sharp." McKay said annoyed as he looked towards Sheppard.

"Thank you." Sheppard said as he kept his gaze on the woman.

"Hello?" Elisabeth says as she sees the woman closing her eyes." She fall asleep. When she´s more stable, transfer her to the infirmary and i want video on her at all times. We might not get a second chance at anything." Elisabeth said as she walks out of the lab.

Amelia is sitting in the conference room as the all listen to what Elisabeth was telling them.

"Is time travel even possible?" Ask Ford.

"There´s nothing in the law of physics to prevent it. Extremely difficult to achieve. You need to manipulate black holes to create wormholes not only through points in space and time." McKay tells Ford.

"Not to mention a nice DeLorean." Sheppard tells McKay.

"Don´t get me started on that movie." McKay tells Sheppard.

"I like that movie." Sheppard says.

"Yes. Time travel is possible." Amelia says as she looks over at Ford, but she leans her head back against her chair as she hears someone walking into the room and she sees the nervous look on Carson face.

"The results of the DNA test, it is a match." Amelia hears Carson say as she sees him walking over to Elisabeth to show her the results on his data pad.

"She is you." Carson tells Elisabeth.

Some times later. Amelia is stand in the conference room as she waited for Elisabeth to bring the old Elisabeth to them.

"Are you okay?" Amelia hears Ford asking her.

Amelia turns to Ford with a smile on her face." I am fine." She said as she hears two women talking so she turns her head to see the two Elisabeth coming into the room.

The old Elisabeth looked at all the people in the room and she let out a sigh as she smiled over at Amelia.

"Seeing the city like this, sitting on the surface od the ocean, you can´t imagine how relieved i am." Old Elisabeth tells them as she looks away from Amelia.

"What are you saying?" McKay ask her with a confused look on his face. The city didn´t rise the frist time?"

"No. No. The city was in serious trouble the very moment we arrived. She tells McKay.

"And with what happened to Colonel Sumner." She said looking at the others.

"What happened to Sumner?" Amelia asks as she sit down on the table as she looks over at the old Elisabeth.

"He drowned."

"Colonel Sumner drowned?" Elisabeth ask her.

"And he wasn´t the only one to perish." Old Elisabeth says as she stared at the floor as she remembered what happen before she started to tell them about McKay.

"There was nothing you could do Rodney. Within seconds the control room was flooded." Old Elisabeth tells McKay.

"I died?" He said more to himself then old Elisabeth.

"You never gave up trying, right until the end." Old Elisabeth tells him with a faint smile showing on her face.

"Well... a man wonders how he would choose to go out, given such dire circumstances. Now i know."McKay said as moved around the table to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Trying to save the lives of others." Old Elisabeth says as she turns her head towards him.

"But ultimately failing." Sheppard says as he folded his arms, looking over at McKay.

McKay looks over at Sheppard "I am sure if i had a few more seconds..."

"Wait." Elisabeth says, holding out a hand to the old Elisabeth." Why didn´t the failsafe mechanism engage and raise the city?"

"Because there was no failsafe the frist time." Old Elisabeth says, looking over at her younger self." Atlantis remained on the ocean floor. The shield completely collapsed. Water came crashing on, flooding every room in the city.

Old Elisabeth turns her head to look at Carson and Ford with a sad smile." You both drowned while attempting to get our people into ships." She turned her head back to look between Amelia and John." And we, along with Dr. Zelenka, we found ourselves trapped.

 **Old Elisabeth´s memories**

 **"We need to get out of here!" Sheppard yells as he turns to shut the jumper´s door.**

 **Elisabeth and Amelia they both takes a few steps back as water starts to come down the jumper window and they both stands there with wide eyes as more water keeps on coming, surrounding them.**

 **"Oh, my god." Amelia says as she feels Elisabeth grabs a hold of her hand as Sheppard moves behind them to sit in the pilot seat of the jumper.**

 **"Did McKay get the hatch open?" Sheppard asks.**

 **"I do know." Zelenka tells Sheppard as he looks out of the window before turning his head back down to look at the...**

 **Elisabeth looks out side the window as she hears Ford, asking Sheppard what to do. She looks up as Sheppard runs his hand over the control panel of the jumper and she sees it lights up.**

 **"What did you do?" Zelenka asks Sheppard.**

 **"I think i just turned it on." Sheppard tells him as he looks out of the jumper window as he tells Ford to hang on. "I am not much for instruction manuals, but i could use one right about now." He says as he touch on of the buttons on the panel and a bright light hits them and the all lean forwards as the see they are in space.**

 **"Oh, my god!" Elisabeth says as she sees the planet right in front of them.**

 **"We are in space. What happened?" Sheppard asks confused.**

 **"Now what did you do?" Amelia asks in a scared voice.**

 **"I don´t know. I just..."**

 **All of the sudden a bright red light hits the jumper and they all feel it as the jumper shacks from side to side from the blast.**

 **"What was that?" Elisabeth asks.**

 **End of memories**

"We were under attack. We didn´t know where we were or who was shooting at us." Old Elisabeth said as her voice got louder and louder before she pausing for a few seconds." And that´s when John..." She said as her eyes rolled around in her head before she closed her eyes.

"Carson!" Young Elisabeth said with worry in her voice as she look towards him.

"I need medical assistance asap." Carson said as she ran around the table to check her pules.

Amelia moved out of her chair as she looked at old Elisabeth before hurrying out of the room and she stopped for a few seconds when she hears Sheppard call out her name, shacking her head she hurry´s out of the control room and as she comes around the corner she start to run down the hall way. She doesn´t know where she is going, but a few minuet later she finds herself on pier. She walks outside and sits down on the middle of the pier as she closes her eyes as she takes some deep breaths.

"Love." She hears a voice say behind her.

"When she was talking about what happen." Amelia stood up as she turning around to see Carson standing there with a worried on his face as he waits for her to continue what she was trying to say.

"When she... i felt the pain and fear she was feeling, like it had happened to me as well." Amelia told him as she placed a hand over her heart.

"What are you saying?" Carson asks her.

"It is going to sound wired, but.. but i think i been here before."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don´t know!" Amelia yells as she put a hand over her mouth to stop the sop that hears leave her mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

"How is she doing?" Elisabeth asked Carson as ske walked into the infirmary with Sheppard following behind her.

"Stabilized. But still very weak and getting weaker." Carson said as he turned around to look at the two of them.

"You own mortality staring you right in the face." Sheppard said as he looked over to find Amelia sitting beside the bed, holding old Elisabeth´s hand." I can´t imagine how you must be feeling right now?" He said, turning his head back to Elisabeth.

"When she is looks at me, it is as if she sensing my through and i am sensing hers, it is very unsettling." Elisabeth told him as she looked down at herself.

Amelia turned her head away from old Elisabeth when she hears someone walking into the infirmary and she sees it is McKay. McKay claps his hands together as he stops beside Elisabeth with a wired look on his face as he to looks down at the old Elisabeth.

"It is obvious, the buddle jumper they escaped in, must have been some sort of a time machine." Before he looked back at Sheppard and Elisabeth." Question. Where is the time machine now?"

"Why, don´t we ask her." Elisabeth said as she nodded her head over to the bed.

"What happened?" Old Elisabeth asked as she turned her head to smile at Amelia before she looked over at the three others.

"Can you tell us?" Elisabeth asked as she took a step towards the bed." the ship you escaped in, where is it now?"

"It is gone." She said looking over at Amelia.

"What do you mean it is gone?" McKay asked as he to took a step towards the bed.

"It is gone." Old Elisabeth said as she kept her gaze on Amelia" Me along side major Sheppard, Zelenka and you were trapped inside the jumper and all of the sudden someone our something were shooting at us and then a big bright light and then i woke up here." She said as she looked around the infirmary.

"You mean now?" Sheppard asked her.

"No, Then." Elisabeth said as she turned her head over to the side so she could look at Sheppard.

"The Atlanteans send a delegation, protected by their most powerful warships, in the faint hope of negotiating a truce. One on one, the Atlantean ships were more powerful, but the Wraith were so many. Old Elisabeth said as she turnes her head towards the others." After that great battle it was only a matter of time."

 **Old Elisabeth memories**

 **"We are awaiting our off-world transport ships before beginning our evacuation through the stargate."**

 **"Where will you go?" Amelia asks as she turns to Elisabeth with a worried look showing on her face before lookin back at the high council.**

 **"We are returning to earth, you are both welcome to join us." the woman said.**

 **Elisabeth looks towards Amelia before she to looks back at the council." Thank you, That´s very kind, but i am sure you must understand our desire to return to the future, to our people." Elisabeth says, turning to Moros. "We were hoping to be able to use the time machine again and programme it to arrive at the moment we came through the stargate and if you had a ZPM we could take back with us, that would help us considerably. You see the power systems were depleted-"**

 **"No." Moros said as he turns his gaze away from Amelia and to Elisabeth. "Enough of this tampering with time. Causality it not to be treated lightly." Mores said as he looked at Janus.**

 **" No one´s treating it lightly." Janus said with a smile showing on his face as he looks at Moros.**

 **"You are, with your insistence on continuing these experiments, despite the condemantion of this council. We ordered you to cease these activities and yet here we sit, face to face with visitors from the furture, who arrived here in the very machine you agreed not to construct."**

 **Janus pushed his chair away from the table as he stood and looks at all the council members." We are about to evacuate this city in the hope that it will lie safe for many years and then, one day, our kind will return and they have." Janus says, looking down at Elisabeth before looking back at the council members. Because of my experiments, we now have the opportunity-"**

 **"Enough! We have no time for this." Moros says as he placed his hand on the table to help him stand." I am hereby ordering the destruction of this time-travle device and all the materials connected with its design." Moros turns to look at Amelia as he tells her they are welcome to return back to earth with their people, because the would not returning to Theres before he walked out of the room.**

 **End of memories.**

"How is she doing?" Amelia ask as she turned her head to sees Carson walking up behind them.

"The tests confirm her skeletal, muscular, circulatory and neuroendocrine systems have all been decimated by age. I am seeing renal failure, liver failure and evidence of a stroke." Carson says as they all turns when the hear old Elisabeth saying please.

"I don´t know how much time i have left to tell the story i have waited so long to tell." Old Elisabeth says as they all walk over to stand by her bed side.

"Oh,The council, they were very upset."

"You said they decided to destroy the time machine. Elisabeth asks her.

"We tried to talk them out of it. We didn´t give up hope." Old Elisabeth said with a tried smile as she turned her head towards Amelia. "Thankfully, we had an ally."

 **Old Elisabeth memories**

 **"You need to talk to Moros. Dr. Weir and Amelia was brought here through no fault of their own." Jauns said as he turned his head towards the woman." They shouldn´t be punished."**

 **"They are free to come back to earth." the woman said looking between the two them.**

 **"They need to return to their time, not remain in ours." Janus said to the woman.**

 **"That is not possible. I am sorry." she said as she turned to walk away.**

 **"Wait. I dont think you understand how far we have come, or how much my people have sacrificed in hopes of meeting you." Elisabeth told them as she turned back around to look at Amelia.**

 **"We call you the Ancients, the gate builders." Amelia told Her.**

 **"We have crossed galaxies in the hopes of finding a great people. Please, is there no other way you can help?" Elisabeth asks.**

 **"We could block the stargate permanently after the evacuation. That way, your team will be unable to come here." The woman said.**

 **"Then the city may never be found." Janus told her.**

 **"But their lives would be saved." said as she turns to look at Elisabeth and Amelia.**

 **"Thank you for your offer. But we are explorers, just like you." Elisabeth told her with a smile.**

 **"Which should come as no surprise, since they are the second evolution of our kind." Janus says, looking at both women before turning back to look at her. " Don´t you understand? This city will survive 10,000 years."**

 **"The council´s decision is final." She said with a sorry look on her face as she turns and leaves the room.**

 **end of memories**

"Of course, Janus refused to concede defeat." Old Elisabeth said with a soft laugh." The more someone told him not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up with an alternate plan behind the council´s back." Elisabeth looked over at Amelia with a smile." we tried to keep pace with him."

 **Old Elisabeth´s memories**

 **"We couldn`t believe our eyes. Three ZPMs right in front of us.**

 **"There is one small problem, however." Janus said.**

 **"What is that?" Amelia ask as she turns to look at him.**

 **"Someone will need to remain to transfer the power from one device to the other, to rotate them sequentially."**

 **"Over thousands of years?" Elisabeth asks.**

 **"Is that possible?" Amelia asks as well.**

 **"It is." Janus says.**

 **"Janus, please report to central control." They hear a woman´s voice saying inside the room.**

 **"Elisabeth." Amelia said as she sees the look on Elisabeth face as she sees her staring at the ZPM´s.**

 **"Someone has to do it." Elisabeth said as she quickly looked at Amelia before looking back at the ZPM´s.**

 **"Then i will do it."**

 **"No." Elisabeth said.**

 **"Everyone is dead." Amelia said as she grabbed Elisabeth´s hand." You are all i have left." Amelia said as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.**

 **"You are young, you will find away to make a new life." Elisabeth said as she turned to Amelia and placed a hand on her cheek." I have-"**

 **Elisabeth stopped what she was about to say when Janus quickly walked back into the room.**

 **"We have to leave now." He said as he looked between the two women.**

 **"Keep her safe?" Elisabeth begged Janus."**

 **"She will be protect." Janus said as he held out his hand to Amelia with a smile on his face.**

 **"Elisabeth!"**

 **"It is my choice." Elisabeth said with a sad smile on her face." Please let me do this?"**

 **Amelia stood there for a second before she moved her arms around Elisabeth and hold her close against her." I don´t want to be alone."**

 **"You will never be alone." Elisabeth whispered into her ear before she placed a kiss against the side of her head."**

 **"We have to go, Amelia." Janus said as he took her hand into his own.**

 **"Elisabeth!"**

 **"Go!" Elisabeth said as she pushed Amelia towards Janus who quickly took her hand and pulled her along with him out of the room.**

 **End of memories**

The all sat around the tabel in the conference room in silent as the listen to Elisabeth tell them what Janus had told her and Amelia.

"Their transport ship was inbound it was talking heavy fire, so we had to mad a decision quickly and as we all can tell, i stayed behind." Elisabeth said as she looked around the room, but when her eyes landed on Amelia. Amelia had to look away cause she didn´t like the look on Elisabeths face.

"What happened to Amelia?" Ford asks as he turns to look at her.

"Yeah what happen?" Sheppard asked as he to turned to look at her.

"You returned to earth along side the others." She paused as she looked at Amelia.

"What is it?" Amelia asks her as she leans forward in her chair.

"over the next 10,000 years, you came back to Atlantis three times to check op on me our old Elisabeth.

"Wait..Wait a minuet." Sheppard said waving his hand in front of him." Are you..."

"She told me." Elisabeth said as she folded her arms across her chest as she started at Amelia.

"Told you what?" Amelia ask feeling confused as she looked around to see others were staring at her as well.

"What i want to know is, why didn´t you tell me?" Elisabeth asks her.

"I don´t know what you are talking about" Amelia said as she stared Elisabeth down.

"What the hells is going on?" Sheppard said as he looks between Amelia and Elisabeth.

" You are an Ancient." Elisabeth said.

Amelia let´s out a laugh and befor she can open her mouth, McKay points his finger towards her." "She is half Ancient."

"McKay!" Amelia turned her head towards him with a look of disbelieve showing on her face that he would out her like that.

" What?" Sheppard said, turning his head to look at Amelia not believing what he was hearing, but what made him lost his temper was seeing the look McKay was giving her .You already knew?"He asks as he pointed a finger over at McKay.

"I..I.." McKay said as he saw the angry look on Sheppard´s face.

"Didn´t you!" Sheppard yells as he slammed his open fist down on the table, making the others look over at him.

"So what if he did." Amelia said as she pushed her chair so she could stand as she looks around the others to see the stunned look on all of their faces.

"You really didn´t know?" Elisabeth ask her.

"I know something was not right, but.."

"How long as this been going on?" Elisabeth ask as he looks between her and McKay.

"Since we came here." She said before she stood up and walks out of the conference room and she can hear Elisabeth calling out her name, but she didn´t care, she need to get as far away from it all so she ran through the city and she stopped as she came to the pier on the syd side of the city. She walks over to stand on the end of the pier as she looks down at the water.

"Don´t." She said as she held up a hand at who ever was standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" She hears Sheppard asking her, she can hear the fear in his voice, just as she feels inside of her.

"I am not going to jump if that is what you are worried about." She tells him as she turns her head over her shoulder to look at him before she turns her head back to the ocean.

"I am not worried." Sheppard said as he walks over to stand beside her as he looks over at her to see her eyes are closed as she breath in the air.

"Yes, you are." She said as she opens her eyes to look at him." And before you asks." Amelia said as she put a hand over her heart." I can feel the fear coming from you, it is rolling of you like a title wave.

"You.." Sheppard paused as he sees her walking backwards before she tuns around and he takes a hold of her hand, making her stop and turn to look at him.

"Then tell me what i am feeling right now." Sheppard tells her as he places her hand over his heart.

"Why?" Amelia asks him as she tried to move her hand away as she looks op at him.

"Because. I can´t make you listen to me any other way." He tells her.

Amelia stands there for a few second before she closes her eyes and she feels everything from fear to calmness and love running through her body.

"Tell me what you feel." Sheppard tells her as he sees all of the emotions showing on her face.

"I most of all feel fear coming from you."

"And what else?" He asks her.

"Love.." before she can say anything else she feels lips against here and she froze for a second before she moves her arms around his neck as she is kissing him back and the stand there kissing for what feels like hours before Sheppard moves his lips away from her. Amelia opens her eyes and she doesn´t know what to say because she can´t form the words after what she just felt as he was kissing her.

"What is it?" Sheppard asks her as he moves his hand onto her cheek as he stares into her eyes.

"Is that how you really feel?" Amelia asks him as she moves her hand over the hand that is reasting on her cheek.

"Yea."


End file.
